Conflict Triangle of Affections
by AGMinuyashaPR
Summary: [COMPLETE] New summary: A new villian has appeared that can control adamant. He plans to kidnap both Kagome and Kikyo in order to use their powers to become powerful and now InuYasha has to chose which one he would rather rescue!
1. Regular Day & talking with a hanyou

This is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure if it's all that good. Basically this story is based after all the movies since I haven't really gotten to see any other episodes other than season six or read any manga/ani-manga books. Some people might sound a little out of character but I don't know them really well. Just like the movies, this story starts off slow then starts to get more interesting so please be patient and Review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

I guess the rating is k+

**Chapter 1**

It was a Wednesday morning at the Higurashi house and everybody was up, well except for one person.

"Kagome, honey! You need to get up if you're going to school today." Her mother shuck her gently. Kagome rolled over to glance at her alarm clock.

"Ah man, I'm late!" Kagome yelled as she scrambled out from under her covers then frantically pushed them back on her bed. Running past her mother, she sped into the bathroom.

-----

"Do you know whether or not Kagome said if she was coming?" the Buddhist monk questioned the female demon slayer as he sat next to her under a large tree.

"I'm not sure Miroku. I don't believe she…" The demon slayer's face turned uneasy when she felt a hand upon her thigh. There was a sudden silence until a loud smacking noise filled the air and a red mark was plastered upon his face.

"Miroku, you pervert! Keep your hands off of me." She growled then tried to push him away.

"But Sango, I couldn't help myself. It's hard not to touch somebody as beautiful as yourself." He smiled while placing a hand on his throbbing check.

"It doesn't matter, just don't touch me!" Sango scowled in his direction then leaned back upon the tree that stood behind them.

"Ahhhh!" a terrified scream echoed from behind the two as they turned to see a young fox demon running towards their direction.

"Help me Sango, Miroku, INUYASHA!" the little demon ran as a large troll-like demon loudly tumbled trees out of his way to stomp after the fox. Chasing after him, the massive demon announced loudly, "I shall devour your flesh, little one!" The little fox tripped and fall over his own feet as the troll demon began to reach after him.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" a figure shot by with long claws that tore the troll in half letting the rest of it's body fall heavily to the ground. Looking up, the fox demon let out a sigh of relief then turned to the figure, "Thanks InuYasha. That was a close one." The little demon whimpered then tried to stand up. InuYasha mocked him, "Keh. You can't do anything without me, can you Shippo?" Shippo gave the silver haired half-demon an angry glare as InuYasha smirked then walked away leaving him there with the remains of the demon.

"InuYasha…" Sango turned towards him and stood up as he started in their direction.

"What do you want now?" he frowned, standing with his arms crossed.

"We were merely going to ask you if you knew if Kagome said whether she was coming back or not." Miroku also got up and stood next to Sango glaring at InuYasha.

"I don't know but she needs to come back soon so we can find the sacred jewel shards!" InuYasha loudly replied back with gruffness in his voice.

"I'll go ask her..." and without a statement from anybody, the golden eyed half-demon leaped into the forest.

InuYasha ran roughly jumping over fallen, dead trees and snapped branches as he thought quietly to himself.

'I know she'll want to see everybody in her time but we just ain't got the time. She can see them after we get the jewel shards and destroy Naraku.' Heading towards the end of the trees, he leaped up into the air and lightly landed on the edge of Bone Eaters well. Without hesitation, InuYasha jumped into the mouth of the well to vanish within flashed of mesmerizing blue.

-----

Kagome walked back into her room wearing nothing but a towel and headed towards her closet. Surprised by the sound of something hitting her floor, she turned around to find the half-demon who had just jumped into her room.

"InuYasha, you pervert. SIT!" The prayer beads on his neck lit up and they pulled him face first onto her floor. Clutching the towel fiercely, Kagome yelled, "Get out!"

"I would have been out if you didn't sit me." InuYasha hissed at her then exited out her window again. Once she had seen him land on the ground, she watched quietly as she calmly said, "InuYasha…sit boy!" His prayer beads pulled him downward on to the ground and he mumbled a few curse words under his breath until he was managed to grumble, "Damn that Kagome."

Kagome put her school uniform on then walked down to the kitchen where she found her mother making breakfast and InuYasha playing with her cat, Buyo.

"Are you ready for school? Before you go, eat some breakfast." Her mother stated giving InuYasha an omelet. InuYasha looked up from the omelet to Kagome, waiting for her response.

"No thanks mom, I'm already late. InuYasha are you coming?" Stuffing the omelet in his mouth, he pushed Buyo off his lap then stood up.

"Keh." Was his only reply as he grabbed his usual hat and started towards the door after Kagome.

On the way to her school, they stated talking over the last time they had fought demons and how they were planning to defeat Naraku but then there was an awkward silence when the subject fell on what they would do after their adventure was over.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome started, she was almost afraid to ask, "What are you going to do after we destroy Naraku and get the sacred jewel shard." He looked at her with his golden eyes then replied calmly, "You have already asked me that question before, remember? When we defeated Princess Kaguya…" They both tried to look in different directions trying to hid the blush they had on their faces while remember what had happened that time. Kagome had admitted that she loved him as a half-demon and they had kissed. Finally, they stopped blushing and were able to look at each other again.

"Well, actually that time I had asked whether you still wanted to be a full demon. It's a little different." She turned to see what the reply was but InuYasha was still in thought. He turned towards her and simply replied, "I'm not sure but I still want to become a full fledge demon and nothings going to change that." Kagome's concerned face turned into a disappointed one. She thought to herself, 'I don't understand why he still wants to become a demon. He almost did become one when they had encountered Princess Kaguya and he tried to destroy everybody. Why can't he be happy for who he is, I am.' Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to feel InuYasha's arm front of her, suggesting she stop. He looked around a little bit then growled, "They're close by, and I can hear their annoying chattering." She looked at him with confusion as she questioned him, "Who's here Inu…" before Kagome could continue, InuYasha ran down another street leaving her standing there.

"That…" she was interrupted again by a group of voices that called her name

"Kagome!" all three said in unison. She looked behind her to find her friends walking towards her. Waving at them she yelled, "Hey Eri, Hi Yura, Hi Ayumi!" She smiled then waited for them to walk with her.

"Wasn't that your boyfriend, Kagome?" Eri asked looking in the direction InuYasha had ran.

"He ran pretty fast, what happened?" Ayumi looked at Kagome who was trying to think of a lie.

"Umm, yeah that was him. He…ummm just ran because he…ummm…forgot something at my house so he went to get it!" All three looked confused when she had said that.

"But isn't you house in that direction?" Yura pointed away from where InuYasha had ran to.

"Well, yes but...umm…my mom told him to go pick something up before he went back to our house. So he went to the store." Her friends said "Ahhhh!" in understanding unison while Kagome let out a satisfying sigh.

'Glad I got away with that!' The four girls continued talking until they had gotten to their school.

On the corner of the street, InuYasha watched as the chattering girls disappeared around the block.

"Those damn girls get on my nerves." He mumbled to himself as he started his way back towards the shrine.

A/N: Okay that was the end of my first chapter. Please review! I also kind of noticed that I talk about the 2nd movie the most but that was what I first was going to base if after until I wanted to use scenes that had not happened until after the other movies.


	2. Returning through the well

**Chapter 2**

"Miroku, he's been gone for an awful long time. Maybe something happened!" Sango looked up from her two-tail demon-cat friend, Kirara to look at Miroku.

"They're fine, Kgome is probably gonna go to school and InuYasha is most likely at her house taking advantage of all the present time items. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about." the monk smiled then stepped off towards a village.

"Where are you going?" the little fox demon glared at the lecher as he replied, "I'm going to the village and talk with Lady Kaede." Shippo got up and followed Miroku to the village while Sango picked up her hirakotsu and headed towards the river with Kirara right beside her. While they began to leave, a pair of blue eyes shown through the darkness of the forest then slowly disappeared.

-----

"Kagome! Kagome!" a sudden voice called out her name. She turned around to find a guy walking towards her with a package in his hands.

"Hi Hojo." Kagome mildly smiled at the brown-haired figure. He smiled back and happily handed her the gift.

"What's this?" she looked down at the little packages inside the box.

"It's tea and there's different kinds incase you have a favorite. There are kinds like jasmine, green tea, herbal, chamomile, and more." She sincerely smiled until he had finally asked her a question, "So are you feeling well enough to go out with me tomorrow?" Kagome's expression slowly changed as she tried to think of what to say. She didn't actually want to but she had felt so badly for canceling him so many previous times.

"Actually Hojo, I can't make it tomorrow. I…ummm…have to …go visit my relatives." His face looked slightly disappointed but he continued to smile and say, "Okay then, maybe another time. See you later, Kagome!" Hojo walked off just as Yura, Ayumi, and Eri started coming towards her. InuYasha was no where to be found so she decided to walk with them.

"Hey Kagome, what did Hojo want?" Eri looked at the gift then at Kagome.

"Well he gave me these packages of tea and asked me out." Kagome simplied replied as she put the tea in her backpack.

"Did you say yes?" Ayumi stated as they began to walk. Kagome tried not to look at them as she said, "Actually I told him I had to go visit some relatives." Yura glanced at her before saying, "Kagome, you should really go out with Hojo. He's better than that two-timing boyfriend of yours." Kagome ignored the last part of that statement and mumbled back, "I really don't want to go anyway." There was an awkward silence before Ayumi decided to change the subject.

-----

InuYasha came back through the well to find nobody there. All was quiet but he didn't care. InuYasha just jumped into the tree near the village holding tetsuiga firmly in his hand. He sat there for a few minutes until he recognized a familiar scent. Following the scent, he ended up at the waterfall by the river.

'I can tell Sango and Kirara have been here but that's not the scent I'm picking up.' Suddenly white soul collectors appeared swirling around until the priestess they were with was in site.

'Kikyo!' he said to himself. The priestess merely glanced at him before just turning a different direction. InuYasha stood quietly until he decide to ask her something.

"Kikyo." She stopped and looked at him, "Where are you going?" Kikyo turned around to face in the direction of the half-demon.

"What reason do you have for me to tell you that? What does it matter to where I'm going?" InuYasha growled angrily and yelled across the river, "I was just asking, wench." Her expression didn't change.

"That does not involve you therefore that is none of you concern." She continued to walk a little bit until she stopped again. Without turning towards him, she softly stated, "I will tell you there is a strong demonic aura around here." With that, she and her soul collectors vanished deep inside the forest.

'I know. I'm sense it up too."

-----

Kagome got home in time to pack up on supplies.

"Okay, food, medical supplies, homework…" she went through her stuff until she found some pictures that had the head cuts out in the shape of hearts.

'Those were the pictures I used to put in InuYasha's locket. It was the reason he didn't get frozen in time but before that I thought he didn't want it. I'll just never understand him.' Running downstairs she met her mother, where she again had another box full of food for lunch. Kagome thanked her mom then ran to the doorway of the shrine. Surprised not to see InuYasha there she merely thought he would be waiting for her on in the feudal era. Hopping over the side of te well, she floated down through flasheds of blue. Softly she landed at the bottom of the well. Climbing the side of the wall, she threw her backpack first before swinging her leg over the ledge and pulling herself up. All was nice and breezy until there were yells and the sounds of trees cracking then tumbling over. Kagome saw a little boy run out of the direction of where the loud noise was coming from.

"Help, please! Somebody help me!" the little boy stumbled towards Kagome then hugged her leg until a swarm of demons busted through the forest. Kagome gasped as she remembered that she didn't have her bow and sacred arrows. As the demons came speeding in their direction, they both screamed.

"Kagome, look out! Hirakotsu!" she looked up to see a giant hirakotsu spinning through the air slicing through the demons near her. It didn't help because there were still demons on their sides. InuYasha leaped into the air then pierced the skin in his palm with his claws.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" he threw his blood, which turned into blades, at the demon and they cut them causing them to disinagrate. InuYasha landed next to Kagome and the little boy pulling them down under him. He yelled up, "Miroku now!"

"Okay, WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku took his beads off his right hand to open a vortex that sucked the demons away never to be released again. Sango was holding on to Kirara above the demons while InuYasha held Kagome and the child. Once the demons all vanished into his hand, Miroku wrapped his beads around his wrist once again.

"Are you all right?" InuYasha looked at Kagome until she nodded. She looked down to glare at the little boy that had incredibley bright blue eyes.

"Who's the little brat under you?" InuYasha stood up to look at the child. With a aconfused look, Kagome simply said, "I don't know. He just ran to me when those demons attacked." The little boy let go of Kagome then quietly said, "My name is Fusuri. I'm from another village near the river. I was wandering around when I saw demons heading towards the village. I was really scared and ran but the demons came after me. That's when I saw this bright blue light and I thought this lady could help." He looked up at Kagome. InuYasha smirked and said a stupid, "Kagome is useless…well, when she doesn't have her bow and sacred arrows." Kagome let out a "Hey!" before turning back to Fusuri.

"I think we should take you to the other village, just to be safe." Fusuri looked nervously at them then replied, "That's not necessary, I will head back to my village but I do want to give you this." The young boy pulled out a small pendant and handed it to Kagome.

"What's this?" she questioned as she passed it through her fingers.

"It's a special pendant that is suppose to protect you from bad stuff like demons. You spend most of your time fighting demons so I thought it might help you." Fusuri took the pendant out her hand and told her to kneel down. She did so and he placed it around her neck.

"Don't ever take it off! Okay?" Kagome nodded and he hugged her.

"Wait…" Kagome yelled in the direction that he ran towards but he was too far.

"Let him go. If he wants to get himself killed, let him. He's not our problem." InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scowled at him until Sango, Miroku, and the large transformed Kirara walked towards them.

"Are you guys all right?" Sango asked, followed by Miroku who questioned, "And who was that little boy?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders then picked up the pendant that was around neck.

"We're not that sure." Was her only reply, as she fiddled with the pendant through her fingers.

-----

Fusuri continued to run until he finally reached a cave. A pair of green eyes starred back at him until a voice grumbled, "Did you give the priestess the pendant?" Fusuri nodded hi head and replied with a, "Yes! Everything went as planned."

"Very good." The low voice mumbled then walked deeper into the cave with the little boy following behind.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. For some reason my fingers have been really messed up and I can't type as fast or type the right letters. Anyway I think the chapters might be a little long so it's probably going to be about 9 chapters. I will post the next chapters between the next couple of days.


	3. Reminiscing dreams and being possessed

**Chapter 3**

Night fell quickly as the gang were starting to eat.

"Kagome, I have never seen anything like it before." Kaede sipped a cup of tea. InuYasha and Shippo were fight over food, near the back of the room.

"But I must admit that it is a beautiful necklace." Kaede responded while Kagome moved around trying to get comfortable and eat her rice.

"But it still puzzles me as why the boy had it in the first place. Also what village is so near to this one that we have not seen before?" Miroku pondered with the group.

"Well, he ran off in a hurry when he gave Kagome that necklace so I don't trust him." InuYasha growled while he gobbled down what was left of his food.

"InuYasha, you are such a pig." Shippo smartly remarked causing InuYasha to glare angrily and smack him on the head.

"Ouch! What you do that for?!" he rubbed his head and shrieked. He crossed hi arms and smirked, "No reason!"

-----

It was in the darkness of the night and only the moon gave light.

"Let's just see what the girl has going on in her head.

The pendant on Kagome's chest started to glow as she laid against the ground tossing and turning. Images of her family and friends went threw her mind then the people from the feudal era. She remembered when she first met everybody especially InuYasha then more specific memories came back to her. Pictures of InuYasha transforming in Princess Kaguya's castle appeared then her running to him. She blushed when she kissed him and he kissed her back then hugged her saying he would stay a half-demon for her. Kagome's head began spinning and her memories became bad ones. Although InuYasha did come up many times, Kikyo suddenly appeared making her feel angry and jealous. Finally one of the worst moments she had seen emerged into her head. Kikyo walked up to InuYasha and kissed him but he soon kissed her back. Kagome's heart ached and she almost cried as she reminisced that moment.

"Perfect." The voice announced to their self, "Just what I needed."

Kagome yelped a little still trying to get the distressing images out of her head but woke up to feel somebody's embrace. She started to worry until a familiar voice quietly called out her name and tried to sooth her.

"Kagome, it's alright. You were just having a bad dream, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you." Hearing InuYasha's voice made her calm down as she soon put her arms around him and leaned onto his shoulder as he held her in his lap. When they both pulled back, Kagome noticed that something was caught on to her necklace. Looking down she saw a glare of light reflect off what seemed like a locket.

"InuYasha."

"Yeah."

"You still have that locket I gave you." He looked at her surprisingly then said, "So, you gave it to me remember?" She started to untangle the locket from her pendant as she simply replied, "I know I did. It's just that…" she paused for a moment.

"What?! Spit it out!" she felt annoyed then finally answered, "It's just that I didn't expect to see you still wearing it. I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead with a thing like this." He put her back on her blankets then before leaving her he whispered, "I changed my mind, that's all." InuYasha got up and finally walked back outside to the tree he had been resting at.

-----

The figure in the cave laughed before they stopped glimpsing into Kagome's thoughts.

"This girl, Kagome, has so many emotions. She's in love with a mere half-demon who just also happens to still love the dead priestess that she was reincarnated from. I could use this to my advantage but I can't send Fusuri out for the other woman because from Kagome's perspective, she is coldhearted and feels no emotions towards others. She probably wouldn't react to Fusuri and he probably couldn't get her to wear a pendant. I just might have to get her myself but I am too weak right now. I'll need Kagome to help but it's too early now, I have to wait." The figure paced back and forth.

"But…" he smirked, "If I'm going to do this right, I should start preparing." Throwing their hands in the air, the minerals in the cave started to form somewhat of the tavern so that it looked less like it had before.

"Damn! I still haven't harnessed enough power and I'm going to need both of the priestesses sooner than I thought." He sat down and started to rest.

'There's no use in wasting my powers. Obliviously I should retrieve the reincarnation since she's under my control and if I want the stronger one, I'm going to need her to help me confine her.'

-----

The sun rose and everybody was getting up to go as Kagome started to put all her stuff back in her backpack. Remembering she still had the pendant that Fusuri gave her, she decided to take it off incase it broke in a fight. Pulling the string upward, she couldn't get it over her head.

'What?! Why isn't this coming off?' Kagome struggled with it until Sango came in to check on her. Watching her struggle, the demon slayer questioned, "Kagome? Are you having trouble with something?"

"Yes, I can't seem to take this necklace off." Sango walked over to Kagome and tried to pull the string over her head but it wouldn't do.

"That's strange, the string is bigger than your head but it won't seem to come off." Taking Kagome outside, she called the monk and the half-demon.

"What's the hold up, you women take too long." InuYasha huffed while both Kagome and Sango gave him an irritated stare.

"This necklace won't come off of Kagome's neck. It's just like InuYasha's prayer beads." Sango ignored InuYasha and showed Miroku as she tried to pull the necklace over Kagome's head.

"Your right Sango, it is just like InuYasha's prayer beads." InuYasha smirked and replied, "Ha! You're stuck with the same fate as me, with a stupid necklace around your neck. I knew you would get what you deserved sooner or later." Kagome smiled widely and it was with that smile that scared him. She calmly stated back, "At least mind doesn't do this…SIT BOY!" InuYasha was pulled to the ground face first, by his prayer beads again.

"You, wench!" he fumed at her as she crossed her arms and looked down on him.

"Don't make me say 'it' again."

"Keh." He stood up with the look of defeat then concentrated on the pendant. Shippo jumped upon InuYasha's shoulder to stare at the string.

"Want me to try my fox fire on the string?" Kagome had a look of panic but rested when Miroku told him there was no need.

"Besides runt, you don't have good enough aim." InuYasha grumbled.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything about it, InuYasha!"

"What's the point? Sango take out one of your knives and cut the friggin' thing off her neck." Nodding, she tried to remove the blade that she secretly hid under her right arm. Surprised on how quickly she had followed the half-demons's demands Miroku held out his arms.

"Sango, come into my arms!" her face turned red as she uttered, "Lecher" at him before turning back to Kagome. With a hard slice, the string still didn't cut or tear.

"What?!" Sango and Kagome stared at the string. Not a single stitch was cut or damaged.

"This is enough, damn pendant." InuYasha graveled as he pulled Kagome towards a tree stump. Pushing her down to her knees, he placed the pendant plate on to the middle of the stump.

"Don't move!" he commanded as he took out his tetsuiga. Lifting it over his head, he sent the transformed tetsuiga crashing down on to the necklace but it didn't shatter. Pulling it up once again he swung his arms to put all his force into it until the adamants on the pendant started to glow.

"What the …" as the fang came crashing down, sparks and shots of demonic energy sent InuYasha flying.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed but her voice went silent as the pendant began to possess her. Her eyes became over glazed with red and a demonic aura surrounded her.

"That's the demonic aura, I was sensing but how can that be?" Miroku gasped as he stood back.

"Sango, Miroku, get out of the way!" InuYasha screamed as he sheathed his tetsuiga then jumped towards Kagome. She already had two of her sacred arrows out and had them loaded into her bow. Just as InuYasha got close enough to her she shot both arrows pinning him to a nearby tree. Rising her hand over her head, her nails began to flow as she twirled her wrist. Dust and wind with combination of purple energy whirled around her.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted as he tried to break the arrows holding him back to the tree. Within a matter of seconds, Kagome disappeared under the whirl wind of purple. The arrows shattered still leaving holes in InuYasha's kimono.

"Where do you think she went?" Sango asked standing in the place where Kagome had been.

"I'm not sure but I don't think that's the real problem." Miroku grabbed his staff then looked towards the forest.

"What we need to find out is who is behind this and how we will get Kagome back." InuYasha stood quietly growling under his breath. He thought to himself, 'No. Not again. This has happened too many times in the past. Kagome is always being used against me but some how this seems different.' He looked up to sniff the air, then walked around trying to find a scent or some kind of sign.

'I just hope that we're not too late to save you.'

A/N: Okay that's the end of that chapter. I kind of notice that the character speak with really good grammar well except for InuYasha who speaks with some slang but I'm trying to make my characters do that too but I don't have very good grammar so correct me if I'm wrong. Also I'm not really sure if that blade is on Sango's right arm but I tried to remember it from two of those episodes so I have to do some research. Okay, please review!


	4. Capturing Kikyo & revealing the demon

**Chapter 4**

The wind blew lightly but it didn't matter. None of this bothered Kikyo as she wandered through the forest. Her soul collectors swerved around surrounding her. She suddenly looked up as she sensed two demonic auras heading in her direction. Reaching for an arrow, she loaded it into her bow then pulled back.

"Now, now! You wouldn't hurt a friend, would you?" a man stepped out of the shadows with a smile.

"You are no friend of mine." Kikyo shot an alarmed glare at the purple-haired demon.

"I may not be but I am with a familiar acquaintance." He pointed towards a girl who walked over to the demon with a bow firmly placed in her hand. He calmly asked, "She is your friend, is she not?" Kikyo ignored the question and asked a question of her own to the girl.

"Kagome, why are you not with InuYaha? And why do you follow this abomination?" Kagome stood still and said noting.

"Answer me!" Kikyo yelled but Kagome still stared blankly at her until the demon responded.

"She can not speak because she is under my control."

"Who are you?" she demanded still having the arrow loaded and pulled it back passed her face.

"My Name is Goyasanku and I am of the Adamant ward. I can control all adamant objects." He opened his hand to reveal an adamant piece that soon lit up and extended into an arrow shape. Handing it to Kagome, she set the arrow on the side of the bow and pulled the end back so both she and Kikyo were in the same position.

"What is it that you desire to do with Kagome? And why have you come after me?" Kikyo's soul collectors were not as close to her as they had been previously.

"Why, you're of importance to my plan." Kagome released her arrow as he finished his statement. Kikyo did the same as both arrows collided head on. Goyasanku formed more adamant then gave it to Kagome to use. She shot them at Kikyo continuously and Kikyo matched them and even dodge some out of the way. She stopped when she ran completely around Kikyo then stood by Goyasanku.

"Is that all your going to do?" Kikyo raised her bow in front of her.

"No, there's still more." The demon replied. Placing his hand sideways in front of his face and he mumbled a little chant. Forceful he impelled his hand forward and within a mater of seconds, adamant surrounded her. Exploding flashes hit her as she kneeled down holding her chest. She mumbled, "Damn you, Goyasanku!" before she fell to the ground.

-----

"InuYasha, Can you find Kagome's scent?" Sango sat upon the airborne Kirara as Miroku sat behind her with the staff across her stomach while holding both ends. Shippo sat in front of Sango as he watched InuYasha leap up in sniff the air. InuYasha growled as he came two other scents but all the scents were faint.

"There are two more faint scents but one I can't recognize. The other is…Kikyo?!" He sped up in the direction of the scents.

"InuYasha, slow down. We can't go that fast." Shippo screamed as the half-demon began to go deeper in the forest.

'This person has Kagome and Kikyo but why? Its not Naraku or anybody else that we have fought yet why would they want with them.' He stopped in a place that had a stronger scent. Looking down upon the ground, the half-demon spotted the bow that Kiyo wielded.

"Damn!" InuYasha picked up the long rod of the bow. Kirara landed across from him letting Miroku climb off.

"Kikyo's bow, "Miroku nodded in disbelief. He continued, "This does not look good."

-----

Goyasanku carried Kikyo's unconscious body over his shoulder. Kagome walked with him, her hand firmly grasping the bow while the other swung by her side.

"Kagome, my plan is going well. There have been no disturbances!" She did not reply and there was silence once again. He frowned, "Well this is no fun. I should use a little less control so that you might be able to hold a conversation." Goyasanku's eyes glowed and Kagome was able to focus in on her surroundings.

"What happened?" she managed to choke out, she could not control her body but her mind wandered rapidly.

"That is not of importance right now. You have been of great help and do not deserve the fate you will eventually receive." She didn't know what he was talking about but she mentally gasped as she glanced at his shoulder.

'Kikyo?!' The anger and jealousy, that she had always had when Kikyo was around, came flooding back. Kagome knew she hated her and so did she. There was nothing she could do about it but her presence made her confused.

'Why is Kikyo with this demon and why am I not able to control my body?' So many questions went unanswered as they arrived at the tavern. From the outside the entrance appeared small but once when they walked insie, the tavern was large covered in adamant. Kagome stopped and walked the opposite direction that Goyasanku took Kikyo. Putting her down, he soon caged her body with adamant. The adamant strted to absorb more energy.

"I need more to become powerful beyond my heart's consent." Goyasanku stated loudly as his eyes glowed blood red, Kagome's pendant glowed and her body pulsed. She gasped as her strength was being sucked out of her.

'No, what's happening to me? I feel weak…" Kagome soon passed out and was also trapped inside an adamant cage.

Thrusting his hands in the air, Goyasanku chanted a little verse. The adamant shot upward circling around him then more began to grow and creep up the sides of wall. The minerals within the cave shaped it so that it expanded and grew taller. Sharp tips of adamant poked out of every corner and the land broke part in sections. Suddenly demons escaped out of the broken up parts of the forest. Attacking head on the demons sped up towards Goyasanku, whom was on top of the exposed cave. Rising one fist, he threw open his hand and energy-absorbing adamant flew at the demons. Each piece was embedded into their bodies as Goyasanku absorbed their strength. Every time he did this, his body would transform, showing his true form until he was revealed. Horns were bestowed upon his head and his arms enlarged by twice their size, as did his legs. The front of his chest showed a mark that silhouetted an adamant piece and his claws grew longer. A laugh left his mouth as the adamant tavern glowed with bright lights.

A/N: Okay that was the end of that chapter, what did you think. I think it's probably not going to make sense on some parts of the next chapters because it didn't occur to me that some things couldn't break other things. You'll know what I mean when you read it, that is if you read it. Please Review!


	5. First attempt at saving the priestesses

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell is that?!" InuYasha cursed glancing at the brightly lit cave that rose many feet above the trees.

"I'm not sure but that might have something to do with Kagome. Look, those adamants look like the ones on Kagome's pendant." Miroku pointed in the direction they were facing while InuYasha growled, "I can't smell Kagome or Kikyo but there's demons ahead and I can sense blood." Kirara flew higher above the trees while InuYasha leaped from branch to branch. Shippo looked behind Sango and Miroku to stare at a bunch of demons right behind them.

"Sango, look!" Shippo exclaimed as he became uneasy at the site of hundreds of demons following them.

"I'll take care of this, WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku unwrapped his right hand from his beads. Many demons were swallowed into the vortex but still some remained.

"HIRAKOTSU!" Sango's giant hirakotsu spun into the air ripping through the demons attacking from the sides. Down below, more were starting to head towards InuYasha.

"WIND SCAR!" He unsheathed his tetsuiga and blasted away the ones in front of him, then continued towards the cave.

-----

"The fools!" Goyasanku exclaimed as he laughed at the attempts the demons were making. Kagome woke up to her head aching and feeling very weak. She stared across the room to see Kikyo still in her cage only to notice herself entrapped in one, also.

"Ahhhh, the half-demon called InuYasha is coming for you, Kagome." Goyasanku simply stated as he pointed towards the large window-like hole in the cave to which the demons were headed towards.

"WIND SCAR!"

"HIRAKOTSU!"

"SACRED SUTRAS!"

"RRRRRRRR!"

"FOX FIRE—Ahhhhh!" She watched helplessly as her friends cut to the front of the tavern. More demons continued towards Goyasanku until he embedded more possessing adamants into the stronger ones and energy devouring adamant into the weaker ones. It wasn't until she saw InuYasha reach the source of the demons that were be hitting with adamant, that she had enough strength to scream, "INUYASHA, WATCH OUT!"

A loud noise filled InuYasha's ears as he cut through the demons.

"KAGOME!" he yelled back as he somersaulted over the remaining demons in his way. At the front of the forest was the cave he had seen earlier lit with the bright colors of the adamant pieces. A figure stood in a large gap of the tavern laughing at the demons creeping up.

"InuYasha. I presume." He announced at the half-demon.

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"My name is Goyasanku and I am of the Adamant Ward. I can control adamant at my expense and I am aware of the fact that you have experienced this first hand." Goyasanku pointed at Kagome who was on her knees looking out through the transparent walls.

"INU…yasha" Kagome managed to say before she fell to the floor.

"What did you do to Kagome?! InuYasha paused then looked over to the other side.

"And why do you have Kikyo?!" he pointed his tetsuiga at Goyasanku as it transformed into adamant.

"I thought that would be oblivious." Goyasanku raised both his hands as both Kagome and Kikyo groaned as he stole more of their spiritual energy.

"You bastard!" InuYasha snarled as he pushed his tetsuiga from side to side, "Let them go!"

"I can't because they're an important part in m plan and you won't interfere." Goyasanku's eyes blazed with redness and demons appeared from off the ground.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" InuYasha tilted his tetsuiga to the side then fiercely swung it admitting large amounts of adamant at the demons. Goyasanku opened his hand then swung it in front of him then in a large motion towards his side. The adamant that came out of InuYasha's tetsuiga stopped in mid air then flew to the direction that Goyasanku pointed towards.

"Foolish half-demon weren't you listening when I told you I was of the Adamant Ward and that I could control adamant." Goyasanku laughed at him, making InuYasha angrier.

"Dammit!" he mumbled as he leaped back from the position to was at. The demons shot at him making him jump all over the place until Miroku and Sango were able to come closer.

"HIRAKOTSU!" she swung her giant hirakotsu through the air as Miroku threw out his sacred sutras.

"I can't use my wind tunnel because InuYasha is down there." Miroku frowned as he stabbed a demon through its chest with his staff.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" InuYasha swung his tetsuiga over his head then slammed it on the ground as it let out 'tornados of wind mixed with demonic energy'. The energy shattered the demons were under Goyasanku's control. Kirara swept down towards InuYasha and Sango grabbed his arm pulling him towards the mouth of the cave. Letting go of InuYasha's hand, he floated down onto the floor.

"I have had enough of you." Goyasanku's chest mark glowed yellow and adamant shot up from the walls and ground. Kirara flew away as InuYasha flipped and somersaulted over the adamant shooting at his sides. Fusuri ran out of the corner of the cave crying for helping, acting as if he didn't know what had happened. Sango grabbed Fusuri as Miroku jumped down towards Kagome.

"Fusuri, what happened to you?" Sango looked at the boy as he rubbed his neck.

"I don't know. All I remember is wandering through the forest then coming to a cave lit with glittering adamant and now I can't remember any—ahhhh!" Fusuri yelped as he held onto his neck. Sango removed his hand to see an adamant partially embedded into his neck. Suddenly the adamant disappeared into his neck and he raised his head to reveal his over glazed red eyes. Fusuri raised his fist then punched Sango off of Kirara then jumped up and kicked Kirara and Shippo down out of the air on to the floor. Both wee covered in adamant and were trapped on the ground.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he caught her as she fell.

"That little…" Sango groaned as she tried to get up from Miroku's arms. She stopped as she felt a hand run up and down her hip. The demon slayer slapped him as she quickly got up then mumbled, "Pervert!" under her breath. She ran towards Kirara and Shippo but Fusuri stood in her path.

"Get out of the way, Fusuri. I don't want to hurt you." Sango exclaimed as she took out her chains. Fusuri leaped out at her throwing another punch. She dodged with her hirakotsu then threw her chains at him. They wrapped around his arms and she pulled them down slamming him onto the floor. Miroku ran to him and dragged him towards the corner of the cave then ran back towards where Sango was at. She was slamming her katana into the adamant but it wouldn't break.

InuYasha raised his tetsuiga then swung it at Goyasanku.

"WIND SCAR!" Goyasanku pulled both his arms across his chest then fiercely then shot them back at his sides. Adamant walls shot up then reflected InuYasha's wind scar.

"You seemed pretty determined to beat me but you have a different choice to make. Because of this girl's jealousy towards you and Kiyo, I was able to make an invincible plan. You can only try to save one priestess but that's provided you can actually take one. I only need one to fee off of and now it's your choice InuYasha; Kagome or Kikyo?" InuYasha growled then frowned slightly.

'I know Kikyo is dead but…' he couldn't bring himself to leave her even though she had walked away from him many times before.

"InuYasha, why are you stalling? You know you can love only one person, so who is it?" Goyasanku smirked as he raised his arms again and the adamant drained both priestess of their power.

"You bastard, WIND SCAR!" InuYasha swung his tetsuiga at Goyasanku but he dodged his wind scar again.

"Times up. I have a different plan, I'm going to make your lover or at least one of your lovers destroy you instead." Goyasanku's eyes turned red again and Kagome's pendant began to glow. Soon she stood up and the cage, broke apart. Kagome stared at InuYasha with evil eyes as she stood in her attack stance.

"Kagome!" InuYasha sadly stated towards her as she loaded her bow with an adamant arrow.

'INUYASHA!' she cried inside.

A/N: Okay so as you probably already know Goyasanku's eyes glow red when he is controlling the people his adamant possesses but now I think the story is going to get interesting? What does InuYasha do when he is forced against Kagome again! (Plus I also saw that one episode when she was being controlled by the dark priestess and they got in the SAME situation again.) And what about Kikyo? Please Review!


	6. InuYasha vs Kagome

**Chapter 6**

"This has probably happened to you before." Goyasanku snickered as Kagome aimed her arrow at InuYasha.

"Enough to know how to handle it." InuYasha smiled as he sheathed his tetsuiga. Kagome's eyes narrowed as he did this action then pulled harder. Letting go of the arrow, it shot towards InuYasha but he dodged and leapt at her. Running to the side, more adamant arrows became under her possession as she continued to shot at him.

"Kagome, you're stronger than this. Break through the hold he has on you." InuYasha yelled at her as she started to chase after him. Using the bow, she gripped it with both hands and swung at InuYasha. He flipped over it and dodged her attempts of hitting him. He pulled out his tetsuiga again then was about to block her when Sango yelled out, "InuYasha don't use your tetsuiga to block her. The impact will be too much and you might hurt her." Sango looked down to realize her feet were starting to be covered in adamant.

"Sango." Miroku shouted as she tried to pull her feet away. He slammed his staff into the adamant but it wouldn't break.

"I am sensing a connection between you two humans. This could become your downfall." Goyasanku smiled then threw an adamant piece at Sango. Miroku tried to swing at the piece but it moved around him and embedded into Sango's neck.

"Sango?!" Miroku gasped as he saw her eyes glitter with redness and the adamant around her feet break. Taking out her katana, she ran and swung at him. He blocked it with his staff and pushed her back a bit. Sango chased after him trying to slice him into pieces.

"Sango, let's be reasonable, I know you don't want to hurt me." Miroku cried as he blocked her katana again. Running towards Kirara, the demon slayer picked up her hirakotsu and then twirled it around her head. Bringing it directly over her head, Sango swung it at Miroku. He jumped up and pushed off his staff for balance. She swung her hirakotsu at the staff, knocking Miroku down on the ground. Sango stood over him with her hirakotsu over her head again. She slammed down at Miroku but he rolled over and knocked the demon slayer on her back. Crawling quickly on to her, he pushed his staff onto her upper arms trapping her down. She tried to release her blade that was on her right arm but the staff was is in the way. Her left one would have had easy acess to cutting the monk but she had taken it off earlier.

"Miroku, you alright?" InuYasha grunted as he used his sheathed tetsuiga to block Kagome.

"Sango's under Goyasanku's control but I think I can handle her. Can you handle Kagome?" Miroku shouted still pinning down Sango.

"Yeah, just take care of Sango!" InuYasha jumped back then tried to attack Goyasanku but Kagome shot another arrow at him pinning one of the sleeves of his kimono to the wall.

"InuYasha, your fate will be just like it was fifty years ago, when Kikyo pinned you to the tree. Only this time it's Kagome and you won't come back." Goyasanku laughed as Kagome started to fight back.

'No!' a tear started to form as she shoot the other arrow that pinned his other sleeve. InuYasha stared at her as she loaded her next arrow.

"Kagome, don't do this. You can fight it." InuYasha shouted at her. Her knees started to get weak and her arms felt flimsy.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome managed to mumble as her eyes started to shut. The grip she had, started to loosen and the arrow leaned down.

"What?!" Goyasanku questioned, "Kagome don't you defy me!" his eyes glowed red. A shot of red over glazed her eyes again and she rose the bow up, reloading the adamant arrow.

"This is enough. We're wasting valuable time, Kagome shoot the arrow!" Within a matter of minutes, Kagome stayed in hesitation. Her pendant started to illuminate and her body pulsed a bit. Goyasanku frowned then smirked as he read her thoughts, "It seems I was right about before. She has hurt you in the similar situation in your former past when Kikyo shot you. She's fighting back because she doesn't want to hurt you again like Kikyo told her she did and…" he paused then took in another breath as her pendant stopped radiated.

"And what?! Tell me you bastard!" InuYasha snarled.

"And there's nothing else to say. Its' pretty obvilious why she is fighting back, she loves you." He smirked then took gain of Kagome.

"Fill your heart with envy and rage. InuYasha does not love you as you do him." Goyasanku shouted at Kagome as her expression looked frustrated and hurt. The adamant arrow began to glow red and green.

"Kagome, don't." Miroku still struggled with Sango.

"Kagome…I-I…" InuYasha tried to say but couldn't get the words out.

"SHOOT THE ARROW!" Goyasanku demanded loudly, his fingers curled making fists. Kagome closed her eyes as she let go of the arrow.

'INUYASHA, NO!'

A/N: I think my chapters are short when i type them, wonder why? Anyways I'm starting to slow down cause my posting is starting to catch up with my writing. I'm trying to make it longer without boring you and make it seem more eventful (that's probably not a word) it's a new word (yeah, for me) okay anyways if you like it so far make sure to REVIEW! The next chapter probably won't be posted until the next couple days so please be patient.


	7. Freeing Kagome & being pushed back

**Chapter 7**

As the arrow came shooting towards him, InuYasha closed his eyes waiting to feel the arrow pierce his heart.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku's wind tunnel sucked the arrow away from InuYasha giving him enough of a chance to rip him kimono sleeves off the wall and run towards Kagome. She tried to reload her bow with his tetsuiga but he slice through her bow. The pieces fell to the ground as InuYasha once again sheathed his tetsuiga and glanced at Kagome. The priestess walked to him, starring blankly then finally put her arms around him embracing him.

"Kagome?!" InuYasha asked surprised.

'I don't know what to do. I just broke her bow so she has no other weapon, right?!' He gave into his own thoughts and wrapped his arms around her until she leaned back and grabbed his arms, smiling widely. Soon purple stats of priestess energy surged into as Kagome gripped tighter. InuYasha yelled in pain until she let go of him. Falling to his knees, Goyasanku snickered.

"Tsk, Tsk, InuYasha. You have underestimated her powers for I did not command her to do that. Her own envy is mixing with my control allowing her emotions to makes some of its own decisions. So in a way, your dealing with the real Kagome." InuYasha looked up at Goyasanku then started to get up.

"Your two-timing ways is causing her to rebel against you, not my control." Goyasanku twirled an adamant pieced in his hand. InuYasha finally was able to get to his feet and gaze into her now green eyes. She tried to grab him but he grabbed her wrist. She tried to grab him with her other hand but he grabbed her wrist again. Kagome continued to try and struggle out but InuYasha held her too tight.

"Kagome…" InuYasha started before he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. All her anger and jealousy soon disappeared as she felt InuYasha's lips on hers. Kagome's eye began to turn back to her normal brown and the pendant on her chest broke in half.

"No, that's impossible!" Goyasanku shouted as the broken pendant fell on the floor. Kagome was able to move her body and she cold control her thoughts. The priestess relaxed her hands then put them on his upper arms. Kagome leaned into his kiss and pushed up on the balls of her feet. InuYasha let her move around then let go of her wrists and put his hands on her sides, to help balance her. When they finally pulled apart, Kagome was able to mumble, "InuYasha." Before he continued the statement he had tried to start earlier.

"…you know I care about you a lot." Kagome glimpsed up at him before uttering a , "I know…" then fainting to the ground.

"Kagome." InuYasha grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"So you picked the reincarnation instead of the original. It's too bad you won't get any of them." Goyasanku raised one hand up then motioned it in a sideways eight figure. Pieces of adamant rose up from the floor then shot towards InuYasha. He jumped with Kagome in his arms. Goyasanku's eyes turned red and Sango along with Fusuri struggled with great difficulty. Sango flipped Miroku off of her then ran towards Fusuri, grabbing her chains. When she untied him, Fusuri ran in a different direction as Sango ran back at Miroku then sliced at him with her katana.

InuYasha ran past both Sango and Miroku to Shippo and Kirara. Taking out his tetsuiga, he slammed it down on top of the adamant incasing them.

"InuYasha, it didn't break, do something!" Shippo tried to struggle. InuYasha's tetsuiga changed to its adamant form then he pulled it over his head.

"Agghhhh!" he fiercely slammed the sword into the adamant until it shattered cutting both Kirara and Shippo.

"Hey, watch what your doing. Haven't you ever heard of restraint?" Shippo grumbled as he put his hands on his cut face.

"Shuddup, Shippo. Kirara take Kagome to Kaede's village I'll" InuYasha stopped to find out that Kagome was not by his side. He looked behind him to see Fusuri standing with Kagome's unconscious body.

"You little brat, give me Kagome!" InuYasha shouted angrily as Fusuri put out his hand revealing an adamant. It extended into a staff then Fusuri twirled it as he ran at them. InuYasha moved out the way, but Fusuri pushed Shippo and Kirara out the tavern making them fall.

"That's it, aghhh!" InuYasha tried to swung at the boy but Miroku shouted, "Don't kill him, InuYasha. He's being possessed!"

"I know that, I wasn't going to kill him." InuYasha grunted as he leaped back blocking with his tetsuiga. Miroku continued to run from Sango until she threw her chains at him wrapping around his feet. He fell to the ground while, she held her hirakotsu in one hand and the chains in her other hand. As Miroku laid at the edge of the tavern, Sango swung at him with her hirakotsu. Dodging it, he used his staff to hit her in her stomach causing Sango to release the chains. She fell back from the force and Miroku fell off the edge of the tavern with the chains still wrapped around his ankles.

"Miroku!" InuYasha yelled as he blocked against Fusuri's staff. The ends lit up again then the blunt ends were transformed into sharp blades.

"Kid, you don't know what your getting yourself into." InuYasha growled at the possessed child. Fusuri jumped then threw a powerful punch at InuYasha hitting him in the face. He jumped back amazed on how much it hurt.

"Your pretty strong or is that demon who's controlling you?" InuYasha mumbled as he hurled himself at Fusuri. Fusuri blocked him then spun around stabbing him through his stomach with the blade. InuYasha leaped back holding his stomach that was now starting to bleed. As Fusuri started to run at him, InuYasha blocked him stepping back. Soon at the same ledge as where Miroku fell, Fusuri swung the staff again then attempted to stab him again. InuYasha jumped off the ledge, high into the air then swung his tetsuiga.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha's wind scar headed towards Fusuri's current position but Goyasanku raised his hands causing adamant walls to raise and enclose the large gap in the cave. The adamant reflected InuYasha's wind scar as he floated backwards down towards the trees.

"Agghhh, Dammit." He stated angrily as he landed on the ground. There, he found Miroku sitting on Kirara as Shippo tried to help him untie the chains.

"Curse him, he has my precious Sango too." Miroku sulked as he saw InuYasha walking towards them. InuYasha held on to his stomach as he frowned, hearing Miroku's squabbling.

"InuYasha, what happened to you?" Shippo questioned, holding the chains in his hands while starring at his wound.

"It's nothing it'll heal fast." InuYasha grunted back.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? You should go back to Kaede's village and get it bandaged." Shippo watched him let out a breath and give an ignorant, "Keh."

"InuYasha, Shippo's is right. We need to go rest at the village. You are in condition to fight."

"What?! I ain't gonna run away." InuYasha growled as he looked up at the transparent window of adamant where he could see Goyasanku lurking. He gritted his teeth as Miroku pulled him in the forest in the direction of the village.

-----

"That's right, flee Hanyou. You can not defeat me." Goyasanku watched InuYasha, and the rest of the gang walk into the forest. Fusuri and Sango dragged Kagome towards the tavern walls as Kikyo started to wake up.

"Youkai who calls himself, where am I?" She asked him in an enraged tone.

"You are in no position to be asking questions but you did miss quite a scene. It seems that InuYasha had trouble picking between you and Kagome, but in the end, he tried to save Kagome." Kikyo looked across the room to see Sango put Kagome on to an adamant platform.

"It seems he was not victorious." She stated as she looked at Sango.

"And you have the demon slayer but who is the little boy." Goyasanku looked up at Fusuri as he walked back to the corner, he had been in earlier.

"He was a boy in a far away village. He has been with me for some time now. He has been helpful and his death won't be in vain." Kikyo's expression changed from an angry to an emotionless state.

"And what is it that you wish to do with us now?" she leaned back against the cage walls.

"You will find out soon enough." Goyasanku grinned as he started towards the back of the tavern.

A/N: Okay sorry this took so long. Alright so even though InuYasha was able to break Kagome away from Goyasanku's control, he can still drain the power from the priestesses. I have to go back and edit some stuff but please REVIEW and I will try to get the chapters as soon as I can.


	8. The Adamant Ward & possessing people

**Chapter 8**

"Ye will be fine. I cleaned and bandaged ye stomach wound." Kaede glared at InuYasha through her good eye as she tried to fix her eye patch that laid on her other eye.

"Told ya!" InuYasha smirked at Miroku who sat across from him. Miroku laid his hands onto his lap then calmly replied, "We just wanted to make sure. I, myself, am very worried about your well-being."

"Well, quit worryin' bout me." InuYasha said as he put his white kimono on then his red haori.

"So ye claim that this Goyasanku has Kagome, Kikyo, Fusuri, and Sango now?" Kaede turned back towards Miroku who tried to explain what had happened.

"Yes, he said he was of the Adamant Ward and is using Kagome and Kikyo for their spiritual powers.

"The Adamant Ward?!" Kaede questioned as she rubbed her head.

"Did you say the 'Adamant Wards'?" a voice came from InuYasha's shoulder. There stood an old flea demon that jumped on to InuYasha's face then began to suck blood from him like a leech. The more he sucked the bigger he got until, "Smack!" InuYasha hit the poor flea demon as he fell into InuYasha's hand.

"So Myoga, you finally showed up." InuYasha looked into the palm of his hand. Myoga soon was able to recover from the slap and got up to continue.

"Master InuYasha, did this Goyasanku say he was from the 'Adamant Ward'?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well, the people of that ward have been known to be very powerful because of their ability to do as they please using adamant. Way back to about 200 years ago, people of the adamant ward decided to plague humans and demons, using them to their advantage. They could possess them, absorb their strength or demonic energy, and even use them as protection. Adamant is a very strong mineral of which can not be broken. Only adamant can break adamant." Myoga stopped and cleared his throat until Miroku decided to interrupt.

"But then Myoga, how were they stopped and where are they now?"

"You see back then not all demons wanted to control humans because many just like InuYasha's father, fell in love with humans. So they fought against each other until they all were destroyed."

"Was my old man involved in crap?" InuYasha asked watching Myoga jump down from his hand to the floor. Then crossing his legs, Myoga continued, "Well, no. Your father was of the Western Lands, where this took place in the Southern Lands. I was not there so I only heard of it."

"So you mean to tell us that Goyasanku is the last one." Miroku looked down at the small speck that was the flea demon.

"Well not necessarily. There could be more around but they are too weak to do anything. They would need other demons' demonic energy, just to match up with the pitiful excuses of demons that Master InuYasha tears apart almost every other day."

"Sounds like all, we have to do is hit him in his weak spot." InuYasha smirked then crossed his arms and laid back against the wall.

"Yes, Master InuYasha but it's going to be more complicated then it seems." Myoga replied back.

-----

Goyasanku opened a hole onto the ceiling of the dwelling. Chanting a little verse, he raised his hands forcefully then the adamant under his feet rose him up onto the top of the tavern.

"Now to continue with the last steps of my plan." He smirked then closed his hands into fists by his sides. He lifted his head up then started chanting another verse. His body started to glimmer with a strong demonic aura and his hair blew wildly as adamant started to surround him. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Goyasanku then pushed his arms in front of him. The adamant pieces flew out, diving down into trees and soaring into nearby villages. Each individual pieced embedded into demons, draining them of their demonic powers, while the others embedded into humans either sucking their spiritual powers or possessing them. The demons fell to the ground as their bodies pulsed and their eyes glimmered with crimson red. The humans began to destroy their own villages then took all their valuables and marched towards the tavern.

"Yes, you wretch fools. Come to me and bow down, for I am all powerful." The humans demolished anything in their way including people or demons not possessed. The people tried putting up barriers but the adamant shot right through, as if the barrier didn't even phase it.

"All my minions come to me!" Glows of crimson red started retreating towards the tavern where Goyasanku stood. Kikyo sat with her soul collectors, who eventually came back to her, while Fusuri and Sango sat against the wall. Kagome still laid on the adamant platform with adamant across her holding her down. Fusuri and Sango's eyes glimmered red then Goyasanku, drained more of the priestesses' power.

"I can't keep doing this, having to drain their powers. I'll have to perform the ritual and soon. I believe the night is coming up."

-----

"What's going on out there?" Miroku looked outside of the hut where he and InuYasha stayed in with Shippo and Kirara.

"Something's attacking the village!" Shippo stated looking outside while seeing adamant pieces soared through the sky.

"Mommy, look at the pretty rocks." A little girl pointed at the pieces flying at her.

"Get out of the way!" InuYasha shouted as he leapt by grabbing the girl, just as the pieces made contact with the surface of the position the girl was in. Once InuYasha pulled her out of the way, he unsheathed his tetsuiga as it transformed into its powerful state.

"Get behind me!" the half-demon yelled as he pointed his tetsuiga towards the adamant.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" he hollered as the adamant admitted out of his own tetsuiga. Goyasanku's and InuYasha's adamant collided head on then shattered in to the night air.

"InuYasha, what just happened?" Miroku spat out, starring into the sky where the adamant once hovered.

"That bastard, Goyasanku, tried to attack us while we were down. Dammit, he's playing dirty." InuYasha snarled as he tightened his grip on tetsuiga then was about to head towards the tavern when something hit him. Smacking the object against his neck, the flea demon inflated then alerted the half-demon.

"Master InuYasha, Master InuYasha! I forgot to inform you of one thing about the people of the adamant ward."

"Well spit it out, you old fool."

"The people of the adamant ward could become powerful by sucking their spiritual powers…"

"We already know that!"

"InuYasha, let Myoga continue," Miroku glared at the half-demon, "Please resume Myoga."

"Okay then as I was saying…oh yes, they can steal the powers of people with spiritual powers but they can also permanently take their powers."

"NO, that asshole wouldn't!"

"He could but there are two important details. One, it has to be done on a specific night and two, once he does, he won't need the people. He will probably kill them off." InuYasha cringed at the thought but then his thoughts made him remember what Myoga said earlier.

"Myoga…when is that specific night?" he almost stuttered hoping he had enough time.

"Tomorrow night…the night of the new moon."

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I just didn't have time to type it because I write it down and I couldn't get on my internet. Yeah, I've started a second story but the story just suddenly came to me and I didn't want to forget it. Okay (I say that too much) I'll try to update as soon as I can and people please REVIEW!


	9. Asking for help & battling old opponets

**Chapter 9**

"Dammit Myoga, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well Master InuYasha, I thought you would do something rash and regretful but now I see that you don't have much time."

"InuYasha, you don't have a lot of time until tonight. You will be useless and we're gonna need help." Miroku tilted his head in deep thought.

"For once, you idiotic lecher, your right and we will need help. There's only one person that I despises that will help to save Kagome." InuYasha let out a deep breath not believing what he said as he looked in the contrary direction of the adamant tavern.

-----

"So you're asking me for help, mutt?" a pair of icy blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the cave as light from the dawned sun emitted in towards the tavern.

"Maybe, you son-of-a…"

"InuYasha! Yes, he is asking for your help. Now we know you don't like him very much but please remember that Kagome's life is at stake." Miroku interrupted InuYasha to talk to the person lurking in the cave.

"I knew this jackass couldn't protect MY woman!" the person stood up and walked in plain view. He was a wolf demon that had pointed ears and claws much like InuYasha's. He wore his hair in a high ponytail with a brown fuzzy headband, two different brown fuzzy wristbands, grayish-black armor, and a brown tail.

"Whatever Kouga, I doubt you could of done any better." InuYasha crossed his arms.

"From what you told me, this 'Goyasanku' is weak making you weaker since you couldn't defeat him." Kouga smirked at the expression plastered on the half-demon's face.

"YOU BASTARD, I will…" InuYasha started until Miroku signaled him to stop.

"There's no need tot continue."

"That's right so back down before Goyasanku kills Kagome." Kouga stated calmly as Myoga began to further explain.

"I will continue my story so as I was saying some people from the adamant ward didn't want to control humans or demons because they fell in love with them. That was their weakness. InuYasha, I know you have noticed the strange mark imprinted upon his chest shaped like an adamant, correct?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Well not only does that symbolize that they are a member of that ward but that is their weak spot. Under that specific mark is his heart. If you pierce heart then he will peril."

"So that's all we have to do?"

"Yes just about, it sounds easy but it will be quite difficult."

"Whey do you say that?"

"Well, I think that's the reason." Miroku pointed towards the cave where hundreds of people and humans stood, red piercing eyes a glow.

"Half of them are puny humans so it'll be easy." Kouga huffed as he stood with confidence and cracked his knuckles.

"Shippo and Kirara can take care of them. We'll take care of the demons and Miroku can get either. Kouga don't kill any humans while you're trying to get to Kagome!" InuYasha glanced at the wolf-demon who had his heart set on the young priestess.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my woman!"

"She's not you woman, asshole!"

"To hell, she isn't!"

"Go to hell then because she's not!" Kirara roared with an intensity stopping the demons from arguing. While the two continued to bicker, Miroku searched for the old flea demon, "Myoga, where are you?" a small voice tried to call out until Miroku smacked the back of his hand. Once Myoga was smashed, he soon became visible and talked to Myoga.

"Myoga, how is it that I get my dear Sango out of this binding spell Goyasanku has on her?"

"Well, it would have to be the same way InuYasha did, True Love's Kiss. The man, she truly loves, must kiss her to break the control. That was why the people of the ward died. Their weakness was love or in this case, their heart." In the background, the two demons began to squabble as they heard the monk and the flea demon's conversation.

"YOU KISSED MY KAGOME?"

"YES, BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME AND LIKE MYOGA SAID 'TRUE LOVE' WOULD BREAK THE SPELL."

"You do NOT deserve Kagome because you do not love her."

"WHAT?! What makes you think that?"

"Well, when you went there the first time, you didn't rescue Kagome. You still love the undead wench and that again hurt Kagome." Both of them began to growl as they heard a loud yell of, "FOX FIRE!" as Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku headed towards the tavern. Realizing this, both InuYasha and Kouga leapt out towards the demons coming from the sides.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" InuYasha shouted while ripping through demons as Kouga sent whirl winds of kicks at the demons. Humans were knocked unconscious while demons were tore apart. Miroku stabbed many demons with the end of his staff then pushed the humans with the end bearing the jingling rings. Shippo used his fox magic on the humans while Kirara ripped through the crowd flinging anyone out of her way. Finally taking out his tetsuiga InuYasha began swinging it cutting through the creatures.

"Dammit, I can't use tetsuiga's power since these demons are mixed with humans."

"Well think of something else mutt, cause we have to get to the front." Kouga shouted as he continued to kick and punch both humans and demons while the sky was getting darker.

-----

Goyasanku laughed as a half-demon, wolf-demon, a monk, a little fox demon, and a two-tailed demon cat tried to get through the swarm. Soon, he decided to go back to the tavern that his hostages resigned in. Kikyo was still regaining her strength while her sold collectors feed her souls. Kagome stirred a little while she laid imprisoned onto the platform. Sango stood beside her with over glazed, blank eyes that had no emotion. She watched as Kagome tried to struggle against the adamant. Fusuri sat cross legged next to the cage holding Kikyo while focusing out of the tavern.

"KAGOME!" a voice called out.

'INUYASHA?' Kagome recognized the raspy tone calling out to her.

"KAGOME!" another voice echoed through out the cave.

'KOUGA?' She laid slightly surprised at the person calling her name.

'What's he doing here and…with InuYasha?!' Kagome's thoughts got the best of her when she tried to wake up and see the battle scene. InuYasha and Kouga pushing through the mob while Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo trailed close behind them.

"SANGO!" the monk shouted into the air like the previous demons did. The demon slayer turned her head towards his direction with her eyes still blazing and a slightly displeased look on her face. Miroku was the monk who might have stole her heart but crushed it when ever he was around other women. He constantly flirted or groped other women without a care in the world then one day says he loves her and she denies that he means it.

(Flashback)

"Sango my dear, I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it, Miroku?"

"I know it may seem like I go to a lot of women but it seems…" he paused for a second then started again, "That you are the one who I truly desire." Sango gave him an offended look before replying with anger.

"Right…you basically propose to other women then try and settle for me when they don't want you." Miroku snapped back after her comment.

"I don't propose to other women!"

"You ask them to 'bear you children'. That's close enough to proposing if you ask me."

"Sango, Sango, Sango, I am truly being honest with you. I am sorry if I have hurt you in anyway before but I was not trying to deceive your heart."

"You expect me to suddenly believe that you want me after all. Well I'm not going to fall for your bullshit…"

"But Sango…" Miroku looked into her eyes while trying to hold her hands in his. Her face was colored with a light blush before she jerked her hands back then stood up.

"Whatever…I-I…have to go." The monk let out a sigh as he watched the demon slayer disappear into the forest. Sango hide behind a tree trying hard to hold back whatever she was feeling. Leaning against the tree, she took a quick glance at him sitting with his head dropped down. A glistening tear stained her face as their conversation repeated in her mind and she returned to the village.

(End Flashback)

"That's right Sango; let all your hatred flow through your body. The monk doesn't want you, why does he need you when there are hundreds of more women to feed his desires." Goyasanku smirked as he read the demon slayer's thoughts and saw the reminiscing experience go through her head.

"Fusuri, Sango, why don't you two have a reunion with our guests, yes?" Fusuri stood up then swung his arm holding the adamant. In a flash it extended into the staff with blades precariously perched at each end. Sango walked over and grabbed her hirakotsu and sheathed her katana. Waving his hands, adamant formed stair down towards the field. The little boy and the demon slayer fled down the flight of steps.

"Sango!" the monk shouted again as he plunged more sacred sutras at the neighboring demons in front of him and punched the humans beside him.

"Fusuri!" InuYasha growled at the little boy who stood starring blankly in his direction.

"Let's watch this again, shall we?" Goyasanku laughed at the half-demon that spring at the possessed child while Sango attacked Miroku.

A/N: Okay that's my next chapter finished, just a few chapters to go and then I can focus on finishing my second story; **Two Can Play it That Way.** For some reason the chapters are all of a sudden popping up in my head again, it's a miracle. Okay please **REVIEW **and I would like to THANK ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED FOR ME! See you next chapter!


	10. Miroku vs Sango & InuYasha's time

**Chapter 10**

"I don't have much time." InuYasha grumbled as he blocked an attack from the bladed staff. The sun was slowly going down and it was only a matter of time before InuYasha was in his most vulnerable state, human.

"You're pathetic, dog face. Can't even compete against a mortal child." Kouga laughed as he kicked another demon in the chest.

"You wimpy wolf, Kagome doesn't want me to kill the boy. That's another reason she doesn't like you!" The half-demon snarled then threw a punch at the boy which landed on his jaw sending him backwards.

Grunts came from Miroku who was desperately trying to dodge Sango's attacks.

"HIRAKOTSU!" throwing her hirakotsu, Miroku had to duck then leap back before she could stab him with her katana. Blocking another attack, he spun around then aimed at her with his staff. Sango soon went into "defensive mode", having to step back. Before she knew it, Miroku had pushed her to the wall.

"Sango, listen to me, you must snap out of this. Break the spell he possesses on you." Miroku snapped as he pinned her with his staff. Pulling him to the side, she pinned him to the wall using his own staff.

"You little brat!" InuYasha spat at Fusuri when he stood back then lunged at the half-demon.

"Don't you ever stay down?" he blocked the little boy then spun tetsuiga around and nailed him in his stomach with the hilt. Blood dripped down InuYasha's hand from where he gripped tetsuiga's blade. Hearing footsteps, he turned around to see Kouga leap up into the air towards the entrance of the tavern.

-----

Goyasanku turned his hands with his palms towards the ceiling. Slowly raising them up, another platform rose up across from Kagome's.

"Once its midnight, I'll be able to be powerful until I grow weak again…But first, to get ready…" Draining one more ounce of energy from Kikyo, he was able to carry her unconscious body to the new platform. Within a matter of minutes, she woke up tot eh evil grin of the demon.

"I see you're awake, you'll get to see the main event. Especially since you and the other priestess will be in it." Her face continued to seem emotionless; showing no fear, no anger, no anything. On the other side, Kagome began to try and resist the restraints. His eyes widen within with excitement.

"Great both of you are conscious to see my plans last step." Taking his hand, Goyasanku tilted Kikyo's chin up.

"All you are is the remains of your body which needs the souls of others to stabilize it. After I'm done with you, your body can keep the other souls. And you…" he walked over to Kagome who was arching her back against the adamant.

"Though you are the incarnation of Kikyo, you are very powerful. I heard of you two being the most powerful but you are quite different." Taking his other hand, he caressed her cheek, "Your heart is very pure and I saw that Princess Kaguya wanted your flesh because you were able to put up a time barrier. Very interesting, my dear." Kagome jerked her head away from his hand until he grabbed her head. Pulling her face towards him, he whispered, "Your powers and flesh will be mine."

"No she won't, get away from my woman!" a demon barked as he landed onto the floor.

"Ahhh, you must be Kouga, of the wolf demon tribe." Kouga growled as the adamant demon pulled his hand from Kagome's head.

"Kouga?!...where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked astonished that Kouga even knew she was there.

"Dog boy had to ask for help since tonight is the night of the new moon or some kind of shit. I don't know about him…" he glanced at the calm undead miko before finishing his sentence, "…but I came here to save you." Goyasanku stepped to the center of the two platforms.

"You do not think you can defeat me so easily or at all, do you?" He raised his eyebrow at the wolf that stood in a guarding stance.

"I sure as hell can, you pitiful excuse of a demon."

"Very well then…" Goyasanku rose his arms up then lifted his person up with the adamant.

"I doubt you know who you're dealing with." With that, adamant was sent into the air, each one shattering against the wall or floor as Kouga dodged them.

-----

"Kouga, you ass…" InuYasha shouted into the air but couldn't finished as he starred at the horizon.

'We only got a little bit of time left. I have to get Kagome and Kikyo out.' Kirara came up behind him with Shippo on her back. Under Shippo was Kagome's bow and sacred arrows.

'Can't do anything without her but it's his and her powers against ours, dammit.'

"InuYasha!" Shippo interrupted his thoughts, "We have to hurry up, you idiot." The half-demon glared at the fox-demon, then leapt up leaving him and Kirara to continue to wait for Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku, you gotta hurry up!" Shippo yelled while Kirara pounced towards the two. Miroku and Sango continued to struggle against each other until Miroku finally pushed her against the adamant. Releasing the blade on her right arm, she swung the blade at his face.

"Please forgive me but I must do this." The monk muttered under his breath. He ducked his head then brought back his fist and punched her in her abdomen. She flung back against the wall in pain as Miroku quickly pushed his own body on her. Not wasting any time, he forced his mouth over hers, capturing her in a kiss. Sango's body relaxed and she eventually joined in. The adamant piece was embedded in her neck rose to the surface of her skin then shattered. The broken pieces sparkled as they crumbled to the ground.

"Mir…oku…" Sango let out a breath as they pulled apart.

"Sango…" Miroku pulled back his staff once he knew she was alright. The demon slayer glared into the monk's violet eyes until she passed out. Letting go of his staff, Miroku caught Sango as her knees gave out and gravity took hold of her body. Embracing her, he heard a sigh escape her mouth and a, "Miroku" fled from her lips as she slipped deeper into unconsciousness. Picking up her body, the monk carried her to her two-tailed companion. Shippo scrambled off Kirara's back to fetch Miroku's staff as Miroku, himself, laid Sango on Kirara's back. Once the little fox-demon retrieved Miroku's possession both of them mounted the demon cat then she jumped into the air towards the entrance of the adamant tavern.

-----

Kouga continued to dodge the adamant pieces. Suddenly, InuYasha ran inside only to be welcomed by adamant flying at him. Quickly, he pulled his tetsuiga watching as the pieces pounded on the blade but didn't shatter until they hit the adamant based floors.

"InuYasha, you have finally come back." Goyasanku smirked as Kouga threw a kick of him but blocked it with a wall of the precious mineral. Kouga came close to landing on Kagome barely missing her as she whimpered. She gasped and closed her eyes as adamant rose up from the floor only to fiercely flung Kouga back against the wall.

"Kouga…" Kagome watched him with a hurt expression, "Are you alright?" Kouga smiled as he stood up and pushed off towards Goyasanku. Again, he thrust a punch at the demon but the adamant demon blocked with a might wall of adamant. Over and over, the stubborn demon tried to attack with a punch or kick but Goyasanku blocked with a barrier composed of the mineral. Kouga soon started to tire out and take longer times to rest between each attack.

"What's the matter wolf, getting tired?" Goyasanku sneered at the panting demon, sweat glistened his skin.

"Shut up, you coward. Why don't you fight me one-on-one instead of hiding behind your adamant?" Kouga snarled at the demon then started to pounce off.

While Kouga continued to attack, InuYasha lunged towards Kagome, trying to break her free.

"Don't move!" he rose his tetsuiga soon as it became incased in adamant. Before he could send it crashing down, the tetsuiga transformed back to its rusty state.

"What the hell?" InuYasha gasped as he tried to make it transform again.

"InuYasha, look outside." Kagome cried as she looked at the horizon. The sun was almost past the horizon line as InuYasha's appearance started to change.

A/N: Okay I hope that was a good cliffhanger for you. The story might be longer than I thought so it probably won't finish until a little while longer. Okay you know what to do, **REVIEW** and look for my chapters!


	11. InuYasha's transformation & conversation

**Chapter 11**

The half-demon looked in dismay as the sun disappeared under the horizon. His once silvery-white hair turned jet black. His claws and fangs started to reduce to human teeth and nails. His fuzzy dog-ears disappeared as a pair of regular humanoid ears plunged out the sides of his head and finally his golden-amber eyes turned to violet.

"No," he gasped as he looked into his palms, "Not now, arghhh!" The human half-demon sheathed his now useless katana and desperately looked at Kagome.

"How the hell are we going to do this? I need my tetsuiga and we need your arrows." Kagome struggled against the adamant in order to look into her protector's crushed eyes.

'No, he can't give up. He never gives up, his ego is too big!'

"InuYasha…" he snapped his head up to see Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara carrying an unconscious Sango running towards him.

"It seems we are too late, InuYasha has transformed into his human state." Miroku gazed at the two until he heard Sango starting to come to. Kirara gently let her roll off her back as she tried to stand up.

"Sango…you okay?" InuYasha glanced at the demon slayer attempting to balance herself.

"Yeah…I'm alright…oh no, InuYasha, you're human." Sango's eyes widened as she realized their situation, "And why is Kouga here?"

"For a distraction but we have to help as much as we can." Miroku faced Goyasanku's direction but quickly remembered something. Walking to Kirara, he grabbed an item and handed Sango her possession.

"Here." He simply stated as he handed her, her chains. Without waiting for her response, he ran towards the two fighting demons.

-----

Kouga hit another wall as Goyasanku raised his arms in the air. Suddenly he announced, "It's all over for you wolf!" as he opened his clenched fist then fiercely threw it forward. Sharp edged adamant emitted out of his hand and ascend in the direction of Kouga. The wolf-demon closed his eyes waiting for the pieces to pierce through his flesh tearing his bones to shreds.

"WIND TUNNEL!" A sudden cry filled the air making Kouga open his eyes to his condition. Miroku had run in front of him with his wind tunnel swallowing the adamant sent flying towards him.

"You…okay…Kouga?" Miroku grunted as he tried to steady his right hand. The wolf-demon wiped the blood away from his mouth and grinned, "Harder than he looks." Glaring at the others, a person seemed to stand out, "Hey, where's dog face?" Kouga didn't know why there was a human wearing the same haori and hakama or wielding the same katana as the half-demon. Miroku closed his hand and wrapped the prayer beads as he answered, "That's InuYasha with the black hair; he's in his human state." Kouga smirked at the humanoid half-demon causing InuYasha to glare harshly back at him.

"InuYasha…" Kagome raised her head up a bit to glimpse at him, "Run…you're going to get hurt." Her statement suddenly made him whip around then glare infuriately at her.

"Dammit Kagome, you should know me better than that. I'm not gonna run away from danger like some kind of weakling and I'm surely as hell not gonna leave you behind." He reached down and ran his fingers over the adamant, "Remember when we faced Menomaru and he took control over your body. I said that I wouldn't leave without you. I meant it back then and mean it now."

Flashback

Kagome aimed her bow at InuYasha who was beaten, sadly leaning his back against the sacred tree that he was pinned to for 50 years. Just as she was about to release her arrow, an interference caused Menomaru to break his concentration. This caused Kagome to drop the arrow and gave her a moment to talk freely with InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Get away! Please!" she plummeted to the ground in order to retrieve the arrow, "I have no control over my body." Kagome continued to strain against the control trying to dominate her body, "I can't stop, run before its too late. Before I…"

"That's enough, I don't wanna hear it." InuYasha interrupted her. Kagome looked in his direction with astonishment while he attempted to stand up.

"I'm sick of you and everybody else telling me to run. I'm not running, not without you. I won't leave you behind." She continued to look flabbergasted as her body slowly picked up the arrow.

End Flashback

"I didn't then and I won't know, no matter what state I'm in." Kagome slightly smiled knowing he was true to his word but an adamant piece was sent flying at him. It whizzed right passed his ear cutting the ends of his black hair in the process. The adamant shattered against the wall as the couple of strand drifted to the floor.

"Well InuYasha, I at last get to see your human side in the flesh. The only time I saw it was when Miss Kagome, over there, showed it to me through her thoughts and dreams. Oh, by the way, yes."

"Yes, what?" InuYasha grimaced at Goyasanku.

"I was merely answering the question from Kagome." Kagome eyes widened in surprise and confusion as she realized what he was talking about.

"Yes, I am still connected to you but I can't control you. I can still read you thoughts…see your dreams…know your temptations…" Sango started to dash forward then flung her giant hiraikotsu over towards his figure. His hand flew up and a wall intercepted it causing it to fly towards the demon slayer. Once it came back to her, she could not grip it causing it to catch her in-between its hinges. The hiraikotsu threw her against wall as adamant began to encage the edges of it and entrapped her close to the wall.

"You have probably heard from another source but once somebody breaks the control, I can't do it again. Well, humans are such simpletons; they can be easily manipulated because of their emotions." He stopped as he raised another hand up to send Miroku hurling towards the wall. Adamant encaged him, pinning his arms against the floor. Kouga leaped out of the way of many attempts but he had to land sometime. Once finally hitting the floor, Goyasanku confined his feet then the adamant spread upward encasing him from the waist down. The only people not imprisoned were InuYasha and Kirara but before she knew it, Kirara was hit from behind before adamant surrounded her feet. Pulling against the mineral, she became weary and sat down in defeat. Now the only person left standing would not so easily admit defeat unlike Kirara. Goyasanku crossed his arms causing adamant to shoot up from the ground. InuYasha then tried to run in different directions, his bare feet pounded against the cold, smooth surface of the mineral.

"InuYasha, you can't keep running." The adamant demon teased as he sent a whole blockade of adamant at him. The large amounts of adamant brutality stroke him then restrained him against a free wall of the tavern.

"Well, there's still some time before the ceremony so I wish to have a conversation with you because, by far, you are the most intriguing person that has ever meddled in any of my plans. You, a mere half-breed, have gone through a difficult childhood based off what I have seen from Kagome and Sango. Being that your mother was human and your father, the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands. Love is why you came to this world. Your filthy human mother loved your equally disgusting demon father and vise versa." InuYasha growled with pure anger as Goyasanku insulted his dear departed parents. Not being able to contain his words, InuYasha lashed out, "Shaddup, you bastard." The adamant demon grinned as he raised a large wedge of adamant behind him and sat down. He brought his left foot to the top of the structure letting his right foot dangle carelessly. Resting his left arm on his knee, he sat up straight and carried on with his conversation.

"Tsk, tsk, InuYasha, you need to tame that tongue of yours. With a simple flick of my wrist, I cold plunge my adamant through the very object that sickens me; your heart. Your human emotions are pitiful, how you would give up everything for the one you love." Soon Goyasanku switched positions by taking his arm off his knee then sitting cross legged placing both his hands on his thighs.

"You see my father also encountered this curse as he ruled the empire of the South. His warriors fought against those who didn't want their companions used against them. The leader, my father, wanted power, to rule everybody and make them bow down to him. But one day, he fell in love with a demoness who was also of the ward. That's how I came to be, they both had me. His cold heart went soft when my mother spent more time into our lives, you could say he loved her dearly. Well, even though he wasn't the same, I, however, had the same characteristics that my father used to possess years ago. I desired to be powerful, to have dominance, supremacy, and control.

"I looked down upon his weakness for my mother. Then one day, it dawn to me that the man I used to admire was not capable of ruling the empire. The man was incompetent and I was what the empire required in order for it to be successful. That's when I knew what I had to do next…"

A/N: The End of Chapter 11. I really don't try to make every chapter have a cliff hanger that's just how it ends up. I watched the movies of InuYasha that I have which is #1, 2, & 4! I'm trying to get #3. Speaking of movies, on adultswim on Saturday for those in the U.S. (don't know anywhere else) they are playing the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th movies again. Back on the Chapter, I had to watch the part on #1 for me to write down what they were saying and doing but I wasn't trying to say it's my own or anything like that!...okay on that note, I'm just gonna say **PLEASE REVIEW**, tell me what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also by the way, I've been working on the next Chapter and I am really debating whether to put in another character like Naraku or Sesshomaru! So please give me some time or give me suggestions!


	12. Goyasanku's past

**Chapter 12**

InuYasha continued to move as he was stuck to the wall. Impatiently, he snarled at the demon, "Get to your point, you fucking dim-wit." Another sinister grin crested his lips.

"InuYasha, quite edgy aren't you? You must tell your story in a certain manner to keep your audience begging for more."

"Right now, I couldn't care less how you tell it. Say what you're going to say or shut the hell up." InuYasha scoffed, starring at the Goyasanku as he continued, "Very well then. I knew what I was obligated to do but never did it occur to me of the events that could take place afterwards."

Flashback

A small boy with the appearance of Goyasanku grazed the adamant based halls of his home. He wondered around in search of his father, the leader of the Adamant Ward in the south. Continuing, the young Goyasanku came to a room that was dimly lit with candles. Soft voices echoed out of the room as a male and a female figure conversed.

"Why don't you let me help with the battle?" a feminine voice asked the man who answered the gruffness.

"No, that is out of the question. I would never forgive myself I something was to happen."

"I don't understand you know I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Why won't you let me help you? What if something were to happen to you?"

"It doesn't matter if something happened to me, as long as you are safe from harm. I would gladly give my life to so that nobody would risk the well-being of you; my love, and my family." Within the distance, the boy watched as the two silhouettes stood from sitting and embraced each other.

"Revolting!" the words softly rolled off his lips as he left the room.

-----

Goyasanku ran down the halls, a devious smile placed upon his lips, as he located the vacant room. Listening for any evidence of any individuals passing by, Goyasanku then walked towards a special wall. There was a small hole, one that the young boy did create himself to specify his secret path. Though he was a a young boy merely about ten years old, he could control a somewhat efficient enough amount of adamant to accomplish his tasks. Swinging his hand in a U-shaped motion, the adamant literally crawled away from the center of the hole, leaving a big enough gape fr him to crawl through. Getting on his hands and knees, Goyasanku crept into the hole without any light. With a look of satisfaction, he held his hand out with it opened. Closing it into a fist, the gap immediately closed up.

-----

A female figure stood in a distance room daintily flicking her wrist to form adamant. Without her knowing, a small boy entered the room closing the entrance, he came from.

"Mother!" a plea comae from him as the demoness embraced him.

"What is the matter my child?" she asked waiting for the small boy's response.

"Nothing..." the young Goyasanku made a firm grip on her apparel, "I just wanted to say...good-bye."

"Wha-?" Before she could finish her statement, she gasped as a piece of adamant stroke her heart. Kneeling in pain, she finally collapsed to the floor.

End Flashback

"You killed your own mother!" Kagome looked at the demon in disgust.

"Indeed but then there is more my dear. Seems that instead of having to kill the man I once admired, I thought that if I killed the thing keeping him from his destiny then he would be the strong, ruthless, leader that he used to be but I was wrong. When he found out that my mother was killed, he became weaker. I then decided that I should go after him and when I trained with adamant so I could make a strong enough piece that could penetrate his hard exterior and strike him in his very being. It was before our people were going to battle, I confronted my father but the people of the other wards attacked. We were about to win when my father was battling the leader. I came out of hiding when I thought we were victorious, so I made my move."

Flashback

Goyasanku's father stood, his legs spread apart in a ready position, hands opened held by his sides ready to thrust adamant or raise a barrier in case of an attack. The young boys suddenly stood straight behind him and held his left arm in front while the right arm was held straight to the side. Quickly, he swung his left arm down towards his left side while he lifted his right arm over his head and back like his left arm. Once both his arms were behind his head, his right arm circled upward back towards his front with his left arm motioning the same movement as his opposite arm. He swung his right arm with his left arm mimicking behind, downward towards his back. Finally after his arms came together, Goysanku built enough momentum and brought his left foot to his right knee. Forcefully stepping forward, he pushed his arms in front of him causing adamant to come shooting out of his palms as he called out to his father. The leader of the wards turned to son only to have adamant strike through his chest where his adamant mark laid. Unexpectedly, a piece of adamant came spiraling past Goyasanku's cheek causing a minor cut; a scratch. The opponent, his father had been facing, weakly sent adamant at the boy who would be the new leader. With all the strength he had left, Goyasanku's father sent a blockade of adamant knocking they boy back into an underground cave. His father seated his unconscious son into an adamant based tavern before he fell to his death along with everybody else on the battle field.

End Flashback

"The battle continued while I laid unconscious in the tavern. Once I gained enough strength, I was able to free myself from the tavern." Goyasanku finished his story until Miroku decided to question him.

"Then how is it that you came to these Western Lands, when you resigned in the South?" Glimpsing up at the imprisoned monk who seemed to have an interest in the demon's background.

"That was quite easy, I had to first take hold of demonic power or sacred energy to become stronger. Sometimes I had to result to taking the mere souls of humans if nothing stronger was within reach. Once I did I then possessed mortals so I could travel to the west."

"Please do explain to us why it was such an importance to head West?" Miroku continued to ask, searching for efficient enough answers.

"You see as I discussed with the two priestesses before, there was talk among the villages of a mysterious girl that traveled through time and was claimed to be the reincarnation of a powerful priestess. The priestess was killed and now walked with the living as the dead and the reincarnation was suppose to have traveled along with a half-demon looking for a valuable item." The adamant demon mildly looked down upon the two priestesses, "Hearing this information, I knew that these two could help me succeed in my world conquest plan to follow in the footsteps of my father and be ruler but I want to be the leader of so much more. Not just a ward but all of lands."

Looking at the adamant, he grinned then took his arms off his thighs. Then uncrossing his legs, he stepped down off the blockade and turned towards the hanyou.

"It's almost time." Goyasanku stated as a pair of red eyes glared opaquely through the darkened corners of the cave. They watched as Goyasanku continued to send more adamant into the air for one final time before preparing for the ceremony.

-----

More adamant was spread throughout the are by the possessed victims. Suddenly, a bundle of pieces were sent soaring into the sky. A small girl wearing a orange and yellow checkered kimono with a green sash, noticed the sparkling minerals coming toward her.

"Look, my lord." she merely stated at a full fledged dog demon. He had silver hair, golden-amber eyes, and claws resembling InuYasha's. Only he had pointed ears, two purple stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"That's adamant, Rin, get away from it." the demon said but it was to late, the pieces started to fuse with Rin.

"Help me...Lord Sesshomaru..." the little girl managed to squeal before she was totally possessed.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru shouted as she ran away towards the tavern.

"Lord Sesshomaru...what has happened to Rin?" a green imp with a two headed staff asked the dog demon. Barely looking at the imp, he merely sated, "Jaken, stay here." Then Sesshomaru ran of in the direction that Rin took off in. Jaken stood in confusion as a two-headed dragon stood behind him.

"Ah-Un, Lord Sesshomaru wants us to stay here." Jaken sighed as he pulled the dragon's reigns towards a tree.

A/N: Finally I was able to type this out! Hopefully you liked this chapter like the others and I am getting somewhere. Please continue to read and submit REVIEWS! Thank you all those who have submitted and are waiting for the chapters. I get writers block every now and then plus sometimes new stories pop in my head so I have to focus.


	13. Author's note

Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating but I had a rough week. On Thursday, Jan. 4, I was sent to a mental hospital for my depression and suicidal thoughts. I would have been back soon but I accidentally had a crying spell on the day I was suppose to be leaving. I had to stay there for two weeks exactly and am now just getting home. I haven't been able to work on my stories so give me a couple of days and I will have the new chapters up.


	14. Enter Sesshomaru & Naraku

**Chapter 13**

Goyasanku stalked around in-between the platforms a waiting the perfect time to deploy his ritual. Every night at midnight, adamant would turn color from a sparkling clear-white to purplish lavender. The adamant that was visible was starting to turn to a light hue of pink. He knew the event had to occur between midnight and sunrise but it wasn't time, not yet.

"Once I suck the souls out of these priestesses, I will kill you first, InuYasha. Then probably the monk and…" He was about to continue until a loud commotion was starting outside.

"InuYasha, your brother is here. How interesting, has he come to save his brother?"

"No, but if anybody is to kill him, it would be me." A cold voice called from the opening as an orb floated inward and transformed into the dog demon.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, what are you doing here?" InuYasha grimaced as his half brother came into view.

"That is none of your concern but you," Sesshomaru looked in the direction of Goyasanku, "I assume you are the one responsible for the adamant."

"You guessed right, allow me to introduce myself. I am the leader of the Adamant Ward but you may address me as Goyasanku."

"Why would I address a pathetic piece of filth like you?"

"My, my, Lord Sesshomaru, such manners. Now I'm beginning to wonder if you and InuYasha received your mouths from your wretched father since he is the only way you two are related." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes pulling out his katana. Swinging it towards Goyasanku, he barely shouted, "DRAGON STRIKE!" Blue demonic energy shot out of his katana towards the adamant demon but it was deflected by a barrier of adamant that suddenly rose in front of Goyasanku.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you seem to be as aggressive as InuYasha, making the first move, how delightful. You will be quite an opponent until I perform the necessary task. Then you will be nothing but an interference."

"Your nonsense means nothing to me. All that is of importance is destroying you; you are the wretch that is controlling the humans and demons with the adamant." Sesshomaru calmly stated with fierceness in his eyes. Goyasanku merely raised an eyebrow with a contempt smile.

"Ahhh, I believe I know what you are talking about; the little girl, the one you call Rin, you have come for her?" The last part of his sentence was more of a statement then a question but Sesshomaru chose not to reply and lunge at him with his katana. The adamant demon spun around blocking the katana only to have Sesshomaru speed to his side and throw another swing. Goyasanku released two adamant pieces into his hand causing them to transform into two adamant based katanas. Both of the katanas were lifted into an x-block causing Sesshomaru's katana to slide down between the blades. Demonic energy surrounded the dog demon's blade as his eyes began to turn red. A gasped escaped Goyasanku as he pushed the demon back then leapt backwards on to a rising block of adamant. Sesshomaru throttled forward dodging the on coming adamant spikes forced upward. Soon both Sesshomaru's blade and one of Goyasanku's blades clashed with a deadly force.

"You're stronger than I expected but then again, you should never under estimate your opponent." The adamant demon's other katana began to light up with a darker purple then the other adamants' hues which so happened to be very close to lavender. Swinging his free arm, Goyasanku's blade shot out the purple demonic energy towards the dog demon. Surprised by the attack, Sesshomaru jumped to the side, far enough from the attack. The wall deflected the energy as it had so previously had done with InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's attacks. The opposite katana began to flow with demonic energy the next attack as well before the adamant demon's demonic energy was able to come his way. Pointing both katanas upwards, they brightened with the evil energy. Pulling each arm across his chest so that the katanas were on his opposite sides, Goyasanku yelled out as he fiercely pulled his arms back across his chest, releasing a large amount of demonic energy towards Sesshomaru. Holding his katana horizontally in front of himself, Sesshomaru's hair started to blow upward as his energy started to radiate off his body. His face was still calm but had alert awareness, his eyes widened as the energy continued to increase. With a simple swing, the energy formed into the shape of a dragon and shot out towards the purple demonic energy that was swirling towards Sesshomaru. Both attacks collided head on and resulted in a bright explosion of blue and purple. After the lights disappeared, Goyasanku's katanas were illuminating with purple again shooting off energy in small but powerful orbs. The orbs started off small then generally increased towards large balls of energy. Sesshomaru dodge the large orgs but he's route made him pass InuYasha. He ran towards the side but the orb was heading for InuYasha. The half-demon grimaced as the orb came closer. Kagome's eyes began to widen as she struggled against the adamant sealing her.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, tears were near and she could tell. Kagome knew it would do not good for her to pull but she wasn't going to sit there and watch the person she fell in love with die in front of her. Her spiritual powers began to act up causing large amounts of static jolted around her. The adamant across her chest began to weaken and brighten up into a pure white. Sure enough, the mineral shattered and Kagome was set free of her restraints.

'What happened? I thought only adamant could break adamant but then how did I…' Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard the noise from the energy orb smashing into something. Smoke seemed to be flowing off in InuYasha's direction. Expecting to see the empty void where InuYasha used to be, she was surprised to see a figure breathing hard but they were kneeling with one knee on the ground. Once the smoke cleared up, Kagome saw the dog demon with his katana placed blade down in front of him. Sesshomaru had put himself in front of the orb in order to save InuYasha. InuYasha's eyes widen in realization; had his half brother have actually saved him? Goyasanku took this time to absorb the energy from the demons outside of the cavern. His body pulsed as his demonic aura strengthened and his eyes began to permanently turn red. The souls of the humans were sucked inside the adamant embedded into their bodies causing them to tumble on to the ground along with the demons. Opening his hand, the adamant demon sent barriers of adamant towards the no longer panting Sesshomaru. Though he was getting tired, the dog-demon would not give up. He continued to doge the spikes until he was across the room from InuYasha. Finally, Goyasanku's frustration got the better of him and he was able to trap Sesshomaru between barriers. Encasing him in adamant, the dog demon continued to struggle. His eyes glistened with rage as he watched the adamant demon. Kagome gasped as the great Lord Sesshomaru stood trapped in the inflexible mineral. Everybody was entrapped in the unwavering mineral with the exception of Kagome. Kikyo's face filled with a mixed expression of anger and nervousness. The adamant finally turned the clear lavender and Goyasanku was looking down at the platforms. "Where is the younger priestess?" he spoke softly as he looked at the figures standing next to the two tailed demon cat. Smirking, Goyasanku merely stated, "There you are you pathetic girl, are you trying to fight me?" Kagome by then was able to retrieve her sacred arrows and bow. Putting the strap on her back, she held in an arrow in her hand while glaring at Goyasanku.

"If you want me, come and get me!" she scowled as InuYasha's expression filled with anxiousness. His thoughts wondered as he starred at the brave yet foolish priestess, 'Dammit, she's going to get herself killed but he'll try to swallow her soul and use his vile hands to abuse her powers.'

"Are you worried about your lover, InuYasha?" Goyasanku announced only to see a slight blush and a look of astonishment, "Remember that I can ready your thoughts since you are still connected with my adamant. Oh and speaking of adamant, it must be time. I shall be amused to see your face when you see the souls being sucked out of their bodies but then again you have witnessed Kagome's soul be sucked out, did you not? That was when that witch demon brought Kikyo's body to life but needed Kagome's soul. Kagome has most of her soul but it is Kikyo that has an important part. That is her hatred, her delightful rage towards you." Kikyo cocked her head up towards Goyasanku who had his arms in a comfortable position; with them crossed, "She hates you and it's such a pity since it's not your fault. You both were deluded by the cowardly half demon hiding in the shadows…" with a quick movement, Goyasanku sent a bunch of adamant towards the dark corner of the cavern. The adamant pierced the creature but they reassemble.

"Naraku, I presume. Trying to take my powers when I devoured the priestesses' souls, you insignificant coward?" Naraku showed no sign of emotion expect for an evil smirk on his face. He replied to his question, "You call me a coward when you hide behind your adamant." Goyasanku rose an eyebrow at the half demon, "That is not a cowardly thing to do, that is called tactic. You, on the other hand, stalk your enemies then strike them when they are the most vulnerable. Most sinister indeed but you are truly vile and should be satisfied that I allowed you in my presence instead of depriving your soul in an instance." Naraku rolled his eyes at the exaggeration then allowed his tentacles to spread out, taking up some room in the spacious cavern, "You ego is large yet I don't think you can back it up." Suddenly tentacles shot forward at the adamant demon that merely held his hand in front of his body and opened his hand. The minerals flew out of his hand, tearing the massive tentacles apart. Goyasanku smiled as the remains of the tentacles fell to the floor, "You're holding back, you insolent fool. You're going to have to do better than that." The shredded tentacle reattached to Naraku's body as Naraku glimpsed at the demon then reassured him, "I will do just that!"

A/N: Yay! I was able to finish this chapter. It may seem like it never ends but trust me nobody else is going to come into the chapter. After everybody has had a chance to battle Goyasanku then I will continue on to the plot. Since everybody has been patient with me, I'm going to post a new chapter to my new story, **Never Again, **really soon. Just let me type it and it will be up. Man, I have three stories and ideas just keep popping up in my head. I'm probably going to try to finish **Conflict Triangle of Affections **and **Two Can Play it That Way** before I start a fourth story; that is if I do. Okay, PLEASE **REVIEW! **Thank you for all that have reviewed, I appreciate it very much!


	15. Making it through the night

**Chapter 14**

Naraku stood, tentacles outward, with miasma terminating the adamant's exterior on the floor slowly. Goyasanku glared, his hand opened; still placed in front of him while the other hand laid limp by his side. The adamant demon thought to himself, 'I must make this quick so I have enough time to perform the ritual.' As though Naraku could hear his plans, the evil half-demon lunged forwards with the deadly tentacles. Firing the inflexible mineral, the adamant continued to rip apart at Naraku. Thinking the battle was almost over, Goyasanku pushed Naraku back with the adamant barriers then sent a large chunk of adamant at where Naraku's heart was suppose to have been. The limbs of the half-demon continued to fall to the floor in an instant. Finally whirling his hand around, Goyasanku trapped most of Naraku's remains in an adamant dome.

"The wretch was pathetic, didn't even put up a fight." The adamant demon mumbled as he turned around, "Enough wasting my time, I have important tasks to perform." Walking over to Kikyo, he formed a piece of adamant that was shaped like the mark on his chest. Holding it above Kikyo, the demon began to mumble words in a foreign language. His and Kikyo's bodies pulsed as a gasped escaped her lips and her soul started to drift into the adamant. At that moment, a sacred arrow soared past his head and struck a wall. Kagome stood with a left hand tightly gripping the bow while the other still in the position where she released the arrow.

"Kagome!" You're going to get yourself killed." InuYasha barked down at the priestess. Kagome glimpsed at the half-demon before turning back at Goyasanku, "I don't care, I'm not just going to sit…" Suddenly InuYasha's enchanted beads began to illuminate as they tried to force him down.

"Opps, sorry InuYasha!" Kagome stated as Goyasanku looked in their direction. In order for him to succeed in his plot, he thought of a baleful plan, "Hmmm, die InuYasha!" he announced as a patch of adamant disappeared from InuYasha's chest. Then after the adamant disappeared, he sent a large adamant piece at InuYasha, aimed for one thing; his heart. Kagome ran to his side, grabbing one of her arrows then jamming it into the mineral. It illuminated but didn't quite break. The beads were still pulling him downward as he struggled to keep his head up.

"Sit boy, SIT!" Kagome screamed as she stabbed forcefully into the adamant. The adamant broke and InuYasha fell towards his right side, watching as the adamant pieces shattered beside him. Kagome fell to the floor due to the impact and lay motionless under InuYasha.

"Kagome," he whispered as he gazed on to her face. He continued to calmly chant her name until all he could do is quickly wrap his arms around her body. Mumbling softly he cursed, "Damn these human emotions…" as he tried to hold his emotions in. A soft mumble of, "Inu…Yasha…" was heard from his chest and he felt her movement. Looking down in astonishment, InuYasha watched as she opened her brown eyes to see him painfully looking back at her. She smiled before she gently pushed him away so that she could stand up. Goyasanku stood smirking at the couple, "Well, well, that was rather impressive. Kagome, my dear, do tell how you were able to break my adamant." His body pulsed as he summoned more souls of humans and the demonic power of the demons.

"We don't know, you bastard. Her powers just seemed to increase exponentially like mine did when we faced my old man's fang. When she's deeply emotional, her powers strengths." InuYasha growled as the statement wiped the smirk off his face. The half-demon's words ran through Kagome's mind as she remembered back then how she first came to the feudal era; where she first met InuYasha. At that time, she was scared for her own life. The first time she meet Naraku, she was very enraged at him for deluding Kikyo and InuYasha against each other The time they faced Menomaru and Kagome was forced back to her era, she felt sad; truly crushed. He was right; InuYasha was right about her spiritual powers, they did increase exponentially. Giving her back the courage, Kagome loaded an arrow as she took her aim. InuYasha stood in front of her, watching the determination glisten in her eyes. The adamant demon merely gave a weak smile as he quickly whipped around and shot adamant from his hands. A figure lurked into a corner and was torn apart by the adamant. Kagome and InuYasha watched as the demon reassembled into its spidery form. InuYasha whispered, "Naraku," as the priestess relaxed and pulled her arrow out. Walking forward, Kagome stood behind InuYasha then clutched his shoulders as he watched Naraku and Goyasanku go at it. He flinched before realizing who it was and put his hand on hers. Softly InuYasha whispered, "If we keep distracting him, he won't be able to keep Kikyo's soul. By that time, I'll be a half-demon again." Kagome slightly frowned when he didn't mention anything about not allowing her soul to be stolen but she guessed it went without saying. She nodded and whispered back, "Should I shoot him now?" InuYasha pulled his hand back and put it on the hilt of his tetsuiga, "No, I don't play dirty, get ready anyways." Kagome slowly took her hands off his shoulders and loaded her bow.

Meanwhile, Naraku sent a large amount of miasma towards Goyasanku who leapt backwards then sent up blockades of adamant pushed the demon against a wall. Naraku then gasped for breath as the adamant continued to pound at his remains. Something glistened as Goyasanku stopped striking him. Kagome saw a tainted aura and pulled back on her arrow. Naraku pulled himself together as InuYasha glanced back at the steadying priestess, "What do you think you're doing?" Kagome continued to hold back the arrow as it surged with power, "I can sense the sacred jewel shards." After her statement, Kagome released the arrow then stood by as it charged forward. InuYasha watched as the arrow flew by Goyasanku's figure, just barely missing him and pierced Naraku's exterior. The sacred jewel shards flew out towards the two and Kagome quickly picked them up. The aura around the jewels was purified and Kagome scattered back beside InuYasha. The presently human-demon pulled her behind him then kept his eyes on the demon. Naraku's body soon illuminated with a bright light as he disappeared. Kagome mumbled, "Do you think he's dead?" InuYasha replied back, "It's not that easy to kill Naraku but that was a pretty strong arrow." Goyasanku merely glanced at his adamant, watching as the lavender started to turn its clear, sparkling hue.

"There isn't much time," Goyasanku moaned as he ran towards Kikyo. Kagome eyes widened as she without hesitation, grabbed another arrow. Quickly, she released it as it soared with its blinding fiery. The arrow collided with a part of Goyasanku's adamant armor, making him stumble a bit before regaining his balance. Smirking, the demon placed a hand on the weak adamant then looking at the priestess, "You _are_ trying to kill me, aren't you, you insolent wretch." His smirk banished as she replied back, "Take another step and Ill shoot. The next time I will hit the spot." Goyasanku grinned balefully then put a large amount of adamant on his chest. The weak adamant fell to the floor and shattered as the stronger mineral replaced it. His armor formed over his adamant mark and he held out his hand, "Try your best shots." Kagome fired off another arrow on cue which earned a frustrated remark from the human, "Stop wasting arrows, we need those." Kagome apologized as the arrow headed straight towards the adamant demon's mark. With a quick spin, Goyasanku dodged the arrow and emitted a large amount of adamant spiraling towards the two. InuYasha stood back mortified as the adamant came from the surrounding area. On impulse, the half-demon pulled out his tetsuiga and Kagome closed her eyes awaiting the painful hits of defeat. When she didn't feel cold, hard minerals piercing her body, she opened her eyes in confusion. To her amazement, there stood InuYasha with his luscious silver tresses and two fuzzy dog ears on top of his head. The tetsuiga was transformed and the heat from the sun could be felt through the adamant. The night was over and they had all made it. The ground had the shards of the adamant on the ground as InuYasha glanced back questioning, "You alright?" Kagome verbally acknowledged her well-being as she loaded another arrow. Goyasanku's face had a disappointed look as the radiation from the sun started to beat down on Kikyo's pale complexion. He could no longer steal the souls from anybody; he could only revive his powers by draining their physical will. He could easily be defeated if he had no victims but the demon did not decide to give up so easily. Suddenly a yell of "DRAGON STRIKE" was heard as Goyasanku turned towards his side and leapt backwards. There stood the almighty Lord Sesshomaru, adamant free, next to the structure he was encased in.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, how did you ever get out of your confines?" Goyasanku questioned as he glanced at the adamant. There was a big crater that was slowly being devoured by a green acid. Kagome watched as the acid slowly demolished the mineral. She whispered under her breath low enough for only InuYasha to hear, "He used his poison claw just like Naraku used his miasma." The half dog-demon nodded his head as he watched the two exchanged glanced before Goyasanku's eyes slowly turned towards the two. Quickly, he raised his arms up, causing the adamant to disappear from the ceiling; the demon had opened the cavern. Pushing his arms forward, the walls began to collapse back then the adamant expanded. InuYasha and Kagome ran towards their encased allies and shattered the mineral surrounding them.

"Okay, you guys get these humans out of the way. We can give them a burial later." Kagome told Miroku, Sango, and Kirara while Kouga grimaced.

"Why don't you just leave them, they're just humans?" Kagome frowned at the wolf demon then pointed at him, "Kouga it might not matter to you but they had their souls sucked from them. The least we can do is give them a proper burial so the animals don't eat at their bodies. Besides, if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have died…" she lowered her head down as a tear trailed down. A low growl was heard as InuYasha announced, "Listen Kagome, it's not your fault. It could have happened to anybody and besides, in the end, you saved us." Kagome smiled as she raised her head and gripped the bow. InuYasha held tightly on to his tetsuiga and announced, "Alright, let's get this over with!"

A/N: So sorry it took me so long. Turns out I had to go to the same behavioral health faculty because of my depressed behavior. Anyways it took me a while to remember my method on how I wanted to tell the story so I hope I didn't lose any readers. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! Thanks.


	16. Destroying Goyasanku, Part I

**Chapter 15**

Sango and Miroku leapt on Kirara then soared towards the soulless bodies lying on the floor. Picking up about five bodies, Kirara flew beyond the trees as Miroku ran with a couple smaller individual people on his back and Sango carried a couple at a time towards the trees where Miroku and Kirara would retrieve them.

Kouga pounced forward attacking Goyasanku on his side but was blocked by a wall of adamant that came shooting upward. Using the wall as a spring board, the wolf demon pushed off as his feet collided with the adamant then lunged forward again. InuYasha smirked at the Kouga's attempts then ran forward rising his tetsuiga over his head. Bringing it smashing down he cried "WINDSCAR" as the demonic power ripped over the ground heading for the fighting demons; Goyasanku and Sesshomaru. Realizing the attack, Sesshomaru clashed Tokijin with the two adamant based swords that Goyasanku had revived from his hand. Before the demonic power from InuYasha could reach them both, Sesshomaru swung at him one more time before backing up and letting the futile attack be reflected by the adamant demon's barriers. Once Goyasanku saw the dog demon step back, he blocked InuYasha's attack in time still keeping an eye on both Lord Sesshomaru and the half demon but being careful about the wolf too. After InuYasha attacked, he sprung forward swinging his tetsuiga then brought it down on Goyasanku's blades. Watching Sesshomaru lunge forward and try his offense, Kouga remembered something looked to find the priestess he loved.

Kagome was standing by the platform that Kikyo was still bond to. Taking one of her arrows out of her quiver, Kagome jammed it into the adamant, summoning her powers. Kikyo's aura started to get stronger as she strained against the adamant. Not remembering the jewel shard was in her hand, the priestess squeezed it as she continued to force down on the adamant. Soon the mineral began to glow and it broke; shattered pieces flew off in different directions. The trapped priestess was no longer imprisoned, sitting up and pulling her legs over the edge. Snatching the bow away from Kagome, Kikyo stole an arrow then loaded it in the direction of the fighting scene.

"Kikyo…what are you doing?" Kagome screeched as Kikyo merely released the arrow, it blazed by striking Goyasanku in his chest. The adamant weakened as some crumbled off while Kikyo kept her eyes on the demons fight each other. The adamant demon had barely anytime to notice as he was attacked by Lord Sesshomaru again. The dead priestess dropped the bow as her soul collectors swirled around her body, picking her up then disappearing from the battlefield. She stated, "You should be able to destroy that bastard, I have done my part so I will leave." While she floated away with her soul collectors, the priestess merely whispered, "Be careful, InuYasha." As soon as Kikyo vanished from her sight, Kagome turned her attention back to the duel between the four demons.

Goyasanku's blades blocked both InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's swings. Kouga tried to attack from behind but the adamant demon released back from behind but the adamant demon released back from the brothers' swords then raised a large dome; in order to protect him self from other their attacks. InuYasha growled, "Come out of there and fight, you coward!" He brought his tetsuiga down upon the dome which didn't break and only withstood his attack. Goyasanku laughed as he put his arms by his side then forced them upward, resulting in his body drilling a crater into the ground. After his body was completely under the mineral, red glimmered from his body as the ground shook. All three demons shot back as Goyasanku emerged covered in adamant. He slowly crawled out, his body slowly being contoured by the adamant. Not only was he surrounded by adamant but he was about ten times bigger than originality stood. Gazing at his new appearance, he chuckled as he announced; "Now die, you wretched fools!" Adamant shoot out from off of him, heading towards Kouga, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Kouga zipped out of the way; Sesshomaru jumped backwards then over as they barely missed him. InuYasha leapt towards the priestess, shouting her name in the process as he lifted her up and piloted upwards. Landing in a distance location, he held Kagome tightly as he searched for the where about of any other adamant heading their way.

"How many arrows do you have?" InuYasha asked while Kagome checked her quiver, "Four…I used to have five but Kikyo shot one at Goyasanku's chest." InuYasha remembered seeing an arrow hit him but merely thought it was Kagome and attacked after Sesshomaru. Steadying his tetsuiga, the half demon growled, "Then we'll have to hit him at the right time. WIND SCAR!" Releasing more demonic power towards Goyasanku, who's adamant merely, reflected his attack with his hand. He smirked, "You're insolent attempts will not work on me. Feel my power!" Goyasanku shot off more adamant towards everybody but Kouga dodged them and lunged forward trying a mid-air turning kick. His attack did nothing as Goyasanku's hand punched him sending the wolf-demon flying. Kagome gasped at how far the demon flew but InuYasha gave a slightly satisfied grin. Kagome aimed her arrow at the adamant demon while shouting to InuYasha, "You ready?" The half-demon looked back towards Goyasanku as he gripped his tetsuiga. Kagome's sacred arrow blazed with spiritual power as she shouted "HIT THE MARK!" and released the arrow. The wind scar swirled around the tetsuiga as InuYasha brought it over his head. Swinging it forcefully, his demonic power entwined with Kagome's arrow. Their shot went a little off course and hit Goyasanku in his shoulder resulting in the arrow taking off his entire right arm. The demon screamed as his arm hit the floor and the adamant disintegrated from his body part.

"Damn, we missed!" InuYasha huffed as Goyasanku down at the two.

"Die at my other hand!" He whipped his arm sending adamant from several ways down towards them. The two leapt back but Goyasanku also sent a wave of demonic power towards them. InuYasha pushed Kagome out of the way right as it was heading towards them. Kagome fell backwards as the blast from Goyasanku pushed her past the trees. InuYasha was hit forcefully taking in every part of the excruciating pain. The priestess could hear his yells as she tried to find her way back to him. Picking up her dropped bow and quiver she then headed towards the path she was pushed from. ON her way back, Kagome was surprised to hear cursing of, "That bastard, right now he's probably fight that mutt and he can't protect my woman!" Walking towards the voice Kagome found Kouga straining to get up. There were tiny fragments of adamant piercing out from his tough exterior and he was a little hunched over from where he was hit. She announced her presence by saying, "Kouga, are you alright?" Kouga's head shot up to see the priestess with her bow clenched tightly in her hand. Springing to life, Kouga shot towards her capturing her hand in his, "Kagome, how did you get back here? I knew that the mutt couldn't protect you." Kagome uneasily slipped out of his hands then started a statement, "Your body had been punctured with adamant fragments…"

"This is just flesh wounds, I'm alright but I'm getting you out of here." Pulling on her arm, he was about to lift her up until she opposed, "NO, Kouga. I need to help InuYasha, you go back to the village where Miroku and Sango are." Right as she said their names the monk and demon slayer came insight on the twin-tail demon cat.

"Kagome, how did you get all the way out here?" Miroku asked as he approached Kagome and Kouga. Kagome pulled away from Kouga then scattered towards Sango, whispering in her ear. Sango nodded then jumped forward as Kouga starred suspiciously at the two. Sango threw her gas pellets which knocked Kouga out then Miroku ran over and picked up his unconscious body. Kagome stated, "Okay can you guys take me aback to InuYasha and Sesshomaru?" Sango replied with a "yes" then helped Miroku steady Kouga on Kirara's back. All four of them hopped on Kirara's back as she carried them towards the battlefield.

InuYasha knelt in pain as he implanted tetsuiga's blade into the ground for balance Goyasanku laughed until a shot demonic power came at him, hitting the adamant demon in his stomach. InuYasha looked up to see Sesshomaru with his Tokijin out, "You are wasting my time. If you are done with my pitiful excuse of a brother then I will destroy you now!" Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn crimson red as his demonic aura heightened and he gripped the sword tightly. His blue demonic power surrounded his very being as it began to tear away at the ground, he stood on. Goyasanku smirked as he replied, "Now Lord Sesshomaru, would you really want to destroy little Rin in the process?" The dog demon's face suddenly cleared from anger as he looked down at Goyasanku's feet. There Rin stood, in an adequate condition. Her eyes glowed the same color, Sesshomaru's eyes would have been. Her arms laid limp on her sides as her head was tilted downward; she looked as though she wasn't breathing very well but she was functioning alright. The look in his eyes made Sesshomaru seem slightly distraught but then a surprised expression appeared on his face. Tensuiga pulsed on Sesshomaru's hip, as though to call out to Rin. Gripping the hilt, he slide Tensuiga out of its scabbard and pointed it towards Rin. Swinging it, an amount of tetsuiga's power shot out and stroke Rin in her chest. The adamant piece embedded in her being surfaced but did not fall out. Afterwards the little girl fell to the ground unconscious. Goyasanku stated, "You may have stopped me from using her but I can still kill her." Turning his hand downwards, Goyasanku pulled his hand up for momentum but was stopped by a shout, "DRAGON STRIKE!" The powerful shot was soon combined with a sacred arrow flying from the trees, "GO!" Kagome shouted as the two attacks entwined together and shot at his other arm.

A/N: I think this is a good spot to stop. Like I said on my profile, I will finish this story up first so I won't get confused or anything. There's going to be about one or two more chapters and then it will be finished so it's almost to the end! PLEASE REVIEW and thanks to those who have!


	17. Destroying Goyasanku, Part II

Chapter 16

The part of his body fused with his torso ripped off falling to the ground. The adamant dissolved from his arm and the adamant dissolved from his arm and the adamant demon stood tall without arms. Kagome hopped off of Kirara as the cat demon darted forward and swept down to pick up Rin. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara as the two unconscious bodies known as Rin and Kouga, laid limp on the demon's back while she soared towards the village.

Kagome ran towards InuYasha with her only two arrows in her quiver and her bow. InuYasha glimpsed at her amount saying, "We have to make this count!" Then he stood in a fighting stance towards Goyasanku. The adamant demon had an aggressive expression as his chest lit up; InuYasha's tetsuiga was starting to encase itself in adamant as Kagome readied her bow. The demonic auras started to whirl around as Kagome's powers enflamed her sacred arrow. Suddenly, Goyasanku shot out his beam of demonic power from his chest. Both Kagome and InuYasha were surprised when a powerful shot of demonic power came from Sesshomaru's sword, Hojkin. They both took that as their queue and fired their attacks. Kagome released her sacred arrow as InuYasha watched the demonic auras collide before he cried "BACKLASH WAVE" and the three powers attacks entwined together. A large beam of pure energy with tetsuiga's power swirling around it and hojkin's power combined with the priestess's arrow soared through the arrow towards the area where Goyasanku shot off his demonic power. The energy engulfed him as he screamed "No!" while the power of Kagome's arrow, InuYasha's tetsuiga, and Sesshomaru's hojkin tore away at his exterior. All that was left was a hand sized piece of glowing adamant that was falling towards the ground but it was soon vanquished with one shot of Kagome's last arrow which made it completely dissolve form sight. All other adamant created by the adamant demon completely disintegrated as the last piece of adamant shattered from Kagome's arrow. After the clearing that was once a evil tavern of adamant disappeared, Sesshomaru sheathed his hojkin and ran off in the direction of the village.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where are you going?" InuYasha yelled but the dog demon ignored his younger half-brother's question as he dashed off to his destination.

"He's probably going to go get Rin from Sango and Miroku. We better go after him and case nobody wants to hand her over." InuYasha made a firm grip on her thighs as she climbed on her back and they both leapt after the demon.

-----

Sango and Miroku were just outside the village digging graves for the departed. After a while, Miroku would look up from his so called "back-breaking labor" and gazed at Sango as she watch her dug the shovel into the ground and haul it to the side. The demon slayer would get the feeling that Miroku was watching her and secretly glimpsed at him every once in a whild until she finally asked him with a blush plastered on her cheeks, "Miroku, why are you looking at me that way?" He would smile not ever blushing then reply, "I was just admiring your beauty from a far. Any closer and you would probably smack me even if I wasn't touching you." Letting the shovel fall to the ground, the monk strolled towards her Sango exclaiming, "But I'm willing to take that chance, can I ask you a question?" The demon slayer covered in dirt and sweat while her body ached from digging, rubbing her hands, her eyes widened as he asked his question. She was going to retort with the oh-so annoying answer of "you already asked me a question" but decide not to because it just didn't seem like a joking situation.

"Sango, do you remember the time when you were possessed by Goyasanku and you fought me?"

"Yes but…?"

"Well, that time was very important to your mind." Sango looked puzzled, as though she had no idea what he was talking about but then it hit her literally. Miroku leaned down and gently pressed his mouth on top of hers. Without using force, just pure deja vu, he leaned back, starring into her eyes, "Myoga told me that only the man that you loved could break you from being possessed. Fortunately for me, I was able to do so and I wanted to tell you something…" He paused for her blushing to calm down a bit as her face turned a darker red after he continued to stare at her, "I love you, Sango!" Cupping her hands firmly within his own, the monk held them above her chest as her eyes were full of raw emotion, "You don't know what you're saying and you're so lecherous. There's no way you would be able to stay to one woman." Sango pulled her hands away from his then stepped back but Miroku merely sighed. Replying softly the monk responded with, "Sango think about it, well you're probably right. You always were very cunning with your perspective. I will soon die from the cruel death of my wind tunnel. I would not want to risk your life if our baby had this wretched curse and almost sucked you in too. That would be provided we don't destroy Naraku but we must stay optimistic about our situation and make the best of it. Just forget what I said, I'm sorry I was so head-on." He gloomily walked away with his head hung low, back towards the ditch that he, himself, was digging.

"Miroku, I…" she began but stopped as he turned around, "Just give me time to think." Her statement brought a hint of a smile until the quick movement of something rustling through the trees brought his attention there. Sesshomaru soon appeared but for a mere second as he whipped past the two, paying them no heed. Both the demon slayer and the monk looked in the direction he was headed into they saw InuYasha with Kagome on his back in hot pursuit right behind the demon.

-----

Sesshomaru ran between the trees towards the village that had Rin's scent lingering all over it. A hut was in plain view where in front of it was the little fox demon fanning the wolf-demon from before. Shippo looked up from Kouga and grimaced frightfully at the sight of the powerful dog demon's eyes that seemed to pierce through his skull. Freaking out, Shippo stopped fanning only to see Sesshomaru start to make towards him. As fast as he came, Sesshomaru appeared in front of him, his clawed hand gripping the front of the fox-demon's kimono, "Where is Rin?" He simply stated with cold glares but that was enough to get the truth out of the little one who choked, "She's in the hut with Kaede." Sesshomaru dropped Shippo on the ground then entered through the hut. There laid Rin, under some blankets with a cold rag on her forehead. Kaede sat beside her, putting down a bucket of water beside her. Looking up, she stated, "Ye must be InuYasha's older brother, Lord Sesshomaru." He calmly replied, "That I am and are you not the priestess of the village?"

"I am but ye might already know that I am Kikyo's younger sister, ah?" Sesshomaru said nothing as he approached Rin, he saw no signs of death demons crawling over her body and besides, he had stroke her with the Tensuiga; she should have been better.

"There is nothing wrong with her, she is just unconscious and will be alright." A voice spoke out of the eerie silence. A soul collector drifted in as the same familiar priestess lifting the opening with one hand. Sesshomaru didn't flinch already aware of her presence and merely picked up Rin while heading for the exit. Not uttering a word to Kikyo, the full-dog demon walked passed her into the sunlight. The rays stirred the little girl as they hit her face. Rin slowly opened her eyes saying, "Lord Sesshomaru…? It is you, my lord, you came to save me." He looked down at her as he carried her tiny body away.

-----

InuYasha stopped running as soon as the two had landed in front of the hut. Shippo was still sitting there, a little squirmy but was fanning Kouga as though he would get better and protect him from Sesshomaru. When Kagome stepped down from InuYasha's back, realization hit her as she noticed Kouga still unconscious from Sango's attack and she rushed to his side. InuYasha grimaced but his attention darted to the figure walking out the hut. The full dog-demon paid no attention to InuYasha's expression and strolled right past him. The half-demon growled, "Sesshomaru, you bastard, where're you going?" Sesshomaru halted then replied, "That is none of your concern, InuYasha." Shippo stopped fanning and watched what the stubborn half-demon was going to do but to his surprise InuYasha grumbled then turned away. As he shifted away from his half brother, InuYasha caught in a scent, it made him wonder; why hadn't he recognized it before? Completely ignoring his ass of a brother, InuYasha walked into the hut completely disregarding the courtesy to announce his presence. As he walked in Kikyo stood across from him as Kaede sat near the far off corner, starting to boil water. Their talking seemed to cease as the half-demon starred at the dead priestess. On the other hand, Kikyo simply glimpsed at him then turned back to Kaede stating, "I will leave now; I have told you all I wanted to and there is nothing else for me to say." Kikyo walked past InuYasha, her soul collectors following suit. When she exited the hut, Kagome looked up from Kouga only to see Kikyo walk in an opposite direction not even bothering to look at the three. InuYasha came out afterwards, looking Kikyo's incarnation that had a questioning expression plastered across her pale face. After the girl turned away, the half-demon used that chance to lunge after the direction he saw the priestess's soul collector head.

"Kagome, aren't you going to stop him?" Shippo innocently asked as he continued to fan the helpless wolf. Kagome sat back leaning against the hut's wall and brought her knees slight towards her chest. Sighing responded, "No, if InuYasha wants Kikyo then who am I to interfere in that? Let him have her!" She thought silently to herself, 'I thought things would be different after this…well, I shouldn't assume, I'm so stupid for ever thinking he felt the same way towards me as I do him.' The little fox-demon continued to fan but looked at the depressed girl in the process, "Why don't you check on them incase Kikyo tries to hurt him again?" Kagome eventually nodded to keep an eye out and got up towards the destination that both the two had headed. Shippo thought to himself, 'That InuYasha's such an idiot. He knows that if he runs after Kikyo he hurts Kagome. I really wish he would stop being so stubborn and tell Kagome how he actually feels.' His thoughts made him not notice that the wolf-demon started to stir a bit.

-----

InuYasha pounced after the priestess only to have her stop in a clearing blocked from view by the trees. InuYasha hesitated to walk towards her, but eventually stood a good five feet behind. Shifting towards him, Kikyo starred into his curious eyes then replied, "You have destroyed Goyasanku and you have no other reason to need my assistance." InuYasha frowned, "But why did you leave, why did you come back her? After you're been gone for so long, what made you come back her?" The dead priestess strolled back the path she came then stood only about a foot away from the half-demon. His eyes amber eyes glared down at her cold brown eyes as she replied, "I left because I felt I would merely become another pawn in Goyasanku's plan to stop you. What good would I have been without my arrows, Goyasanku would have surely destroyed my body, freeing my souls. As selfish as it may seem, I'm not ready to return to hell until Naraku is dragged with me." InuYasha listened quite intently until after she finished her statement, he interrogated her with a statement, "But that still doesn't explain why you returned to the village?"

"When I escaped from the tavern, I saw your companions; the demon slayer and the monk on the twin-tail. They were carrying the bodies of those that had their soul devoured from their bodies. I figured that I should give them my blessings and check to see if anybody else in the village made it." InuYasha stopped his intensive stare as he gazed down on her pale skin. Her form was not as energetic as Kagome would have been but then again Kikyo was the undead and barely had any strength to go off seeing as her body was made of clay, being stabilized by the souls of the dead. On impulse, the half-demon closed the distance between their bodies by embracing her. Kikyo had no expression as he laid his cheek against the top of her head,

"Please Kikyo, don't try to run away or resist me." Firmly, the undead priestess placed her hands on the back of his shoulders, laying her head against his chest. InuYasha spoke again, "I only hope that you can bring Naraku to his knees and I want to tell you that in the event that you do not succeed, I will still go after Naraku in order to put your soul to rest. I did not kill you and I don't care if you believe me or not but I really did care for you and I do now, too. Just be careful..." InuYasha was cut off by Kikyo slowly pulling her head back and placing a soft kiss on his lips. It wasn't passionate; it wasn't really anything but a memory as the half-demon stood uneasily by her actions. Without returning the kiss, InuYasha simply held her until she pulled back again. Kikyo slowly grazed his check with her hand uttering the words, "Goodbye, InuYasha. I fear this will be our last encounter," before she walked back the direction that she had started off towards the in first place. InuYasha watched as the insect-snake like soul collectors swirled in their so called "harmonic" dance around the priestess. The half-demon stood until Kikyo disappeared before deciding to check on Kagome and the mangy-wolf.

A/N: I'm SO Sorry, Fanfiction had some kind of error and it took me forever to wait for it. Okay, there's only one last chapter after this and then it's complete. Everybody clap (yay!) The people seem kind of OOC in this one and the other one but I couldn't really make it seem so they were. I have the last chapter finished, I just need to type and it and it will be ready. READ, REVIEW, AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE. ONCE I GET UP THE FINAL CHAPTER, I'LL START FINISHING MY SECOND ONE; TWO CAN PLAY IT THAT WAY.


	18. Final discussion

Chapter 17

Not much after InuYasha followed Kikyo, did Kagome not even notice a grunt coming from beside her. Kouga cradled his head before rubbing his eyes in order to see. Once his vision was clear, the wolf-demon found the sweet scent of the girl he longed. She sat with her knees pulled towards her chest, her shoes hiding any indecent exposure. Slowly, Kouga reached up for her hand from her knees, turning Kagome in his direction. Kagome shot him a surprised expression before finally smiling and asked him how he was feeling. He grinned pulling himself up in order to cup both her hands with his before responding, "As long as I'm with you, I'll always be alright." Kagome put an uneasy forced smile on her face as she calmly tried to avoid Kouga's flirting. Pulling her hands from his reach, she sympathetically asked, "Can you smell like your old self? Oh and sorry for having Sango pelt you with those. It was the only way I could think of to get you back to safely without actually hurting you."

"It's alright, Kagome. I know you did it because you were worried about me and…" Kouga looked up to sense InuYasha coming back. As sly as he could, Kouga leaned in towards the young priestess replying, "I would like to return the favor." Without hesitation, the wolf-demon softly grabbed Kagome's chin and leaned forward until their lips collided together. The girl was in so much shock that she had no time to counter-act his movement and sat paralyzed as Kouga began to pull back, rubbing his lips over hers before smirking at something behind her. Kagome put her fingers to her lips in an attempt to remember exactly what happened. She uttered the word, "Kouga…?" until the silence was interrupted by growling erupting from behind her. The girl whipped around to see the silver haired half-demon beholding a malicious growl curled on his lips. His long slender fingers were balled into fists as he glared at the mangy-wolf touching Kagome but glimpsed at the girl. To his surprise, she held no sign of disgust for Kouga or his feeble ways of trying to take her but what really upset him was the look in her eyes. They were questioning, "Why?" Why had he come back after following Kikyo and why was he so upset? Before she could say anything, Kouga cut off her attempts, "So mutt, why are you growling? I'm just kissing my woman…?" Kagome sat in shock giving InuYasha the wrong impression. After Kouga finished his sentence, the girl sat stunned as the half-demon took that as a sign; she obviously would rather be with that idiot of a wolf then him. The very person who watched over her, protected her, and cared for her but it didn't matter. All his work was in vain and Kagome had chosen between the two. Continuing to puncture his palms with his sharp claws, InuYasha shouted, "Fine, if that's who you're going to chose after all this shit. Kagome, don't come crawling back to me. Why don't you go back to your time and take Kouga with you?" With that he went storming into the woods, crimson dripping from his slightly wounded hand. After realizing what just happened, the girl pushed forward off her feet and ran after the upset boy.

"Look what you've done now, Kouga!" Shippo frowned at the shady wolf who was wearing a confused expression.

"How in the hell is Kagome going? KAGOME! What are you doing? Leave the mutt, you're my woman!" Kouga was about to get up until he heard a, "I wouldn't if I were you!" The wolf turned around expecting to see the little demon but saw the monk with his hand on his right hand. Kouga's eyes widened as Miroku raised an eyebrow pronouncing, "Do you really wanna take the chance of being sucked inside my wind tunnel?" Miroku stepped forward showing his bravery of using hi hand so close to the hut. Kouga gasped, "Where the hell did you come from? And where…?" He stopped when he had a glimpsed of a bushy orange tail hiding behind his robes. Miroku smiled uneasily before attempting one more time to scare the wolf, "Just try me Kouga, I'll suck you up and you'll never come back!" Miroku's voice started to crack until Kouga smiled with balefulness as he leaped forward and bopped Miroku on his head. Smoke appeared until Miroku disappeared and the tail was in full view as Kouga snatched it from mid-air. The wolf-demon pulled Shippo up turning his face towards his, "You were saying, brat?" Shippo started trashing at him until he screamed, "Sango, Miroku!" Kouga sneered until h heard a shout of "HIRAKOTSU" which then was followed by the demon slayer's large weapon charging at him from an angle. The implement struck him in his head causing him to drop Shippo on the ground. The little fox demon tried to crawl away as Kouga looked ground for the hirakotsu had come from.

"Come out you coward or I'll destroy this little brat."

"I wouldn't do that or you could get sucked in my wind tunnel Kouga." The wolf-demon looked forward to see Miroku standing there with Sango behind him. He smirked until he saw Shippo crawling towards the two. Miroku smiled, "I am not an imposter but do you still want to come after Shippo?" Kouga crossed his arms in defeat as he sat down on the ground, a frown on his face.

-----

Kagome continued to run after InuYasha until she realized that she could no longer find him. Sighing, the girl continued to walk through the forest in search of him. The peaceful scene was destroyed as she saw claw marks on trees that we're in his way. She continued to follow the path of destruction until a large growl was heard from behind her. Kagome mumbled, "InuYasha?" but was starring at two malicious crimson red eyes. That was not InuYasha but she soon wished it was. The beast sprung forward at the priestess who attempted to load her bow and was greeted with a handful of air a she tried to grab inside the quiver.

"Oh, no! INUYASHA!" she screamed as he clawed full-demon shot out of the shadows ready to feed off her body. Kagome tried to dash away but tripped off a distance root embedded into the ground leaving her open to the demon's attack. Closing her eyes, the priestess hid her face into the ground letting a tear slip down as she cried out the half-demon's name. She was surprised to hear her name being shouted in return and "BLADES OF BLOOD!" ringing through the forest walls. The demon was ripped apart by InuYasha's freshly drawn blood and once it disintegrated, the half-demon looked down at the girl as she shook in fear. Trying to mask his true concern he growled, "You shouldn't have followed me you idiot. You could've been killed and I don't see Kouga out here saving your ass" He was cut off as Kagome rapidly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was InuYasha turn to be stunned for the second time by the quick show of affection as she leaned her head against his chest saying, "Thank you, InuYasha! I really do appreciate it." The boy's rough façade was merely broken down by the simply touch of the priestess who upset him in the first place. Before he could wrap his arms around her, he hesitated the unhooked her arms from around his waist. Kagome looked up in confusion as he released her hands and tucked his own in his haori. Frowning he sighed, "I can't do this…you love Kouga and I'm not going to hurt you again. Come on, I'll take you back to the village." He turned around but didn't hear anything but Kagome taking in sharp breaths. He cried, "Don't cry, I don't like it when you cry. I'm gonna take you back to the village and then I'm going off again."

"So you can find that dead bitch, Kikyo?" she choked out, letting the harsh reality engulf her as tears built up in her tear doves.

"What the hell are you yelling at me for? Kikyo doesn't love me…"

"But you love her! I saw you kiss her, you bastard! I followed you before and reached you just in time to see you kissing her dead cold body. You know how many times it hurts me to see you follow her after all we went through together? Huh?"

"Hey, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and why the hell were you spying?"

"Oh whatever! You're always around me when Kouga is here and I don't even like him."

"Well, you should be glad that I do always stick around or he would have kidnapped you again. Or maybe you do want him to, seeing as you enjoyed that disgusting kiss he gave you."

"Now, how in the hell do you know how I felt? I actually hated it; it was cold and meaningless where compared t yours…"she stopped and crossed her arms falling to her knees. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "…I like; yours are warm and caring unlike your attitude most of the time." She held herself as if the warm weather suddenly dimmed to a freezing atmosphere. InuYasha's self-esteem immediately dropped then rose again at Kagome's boldness of telling him how she really felt. He responded with a small hidden smile of, "It seems we both jumped to conclusion; both that either means we're terrible for each other or we were meant to be. I'm gonna let you decide but for now, I'm taking you to the village." Walking towards her, InuYasha attempted to pick her up but was shooed off by her hands. Kagome looked up with her tear-stained face and replied, "That's okay, InuYasha, I can walk." Backing up, the boy allowed her some room as she slowly got up and walked beside him.

-----

The walk back was awkward and silent except for the occasional sniffs from Kagome and the leaves brushing against each other. After they walked half-way of which they came, Kagome reached for his arm boldly and linked her fingers whit his as they continued to walk. InuYasha had a delayed reaction but eventually laced his fingers with hers as they walked.

"InuYasha…" she mumbled as the wind blew their hair.

"Yeah?" he asked as he starred down at her face.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me, neither." He smiled as she leaned against his shoulder; the two walking back hand in hand.

A/N:THE END! It was sort of a crappy ending but I think it went pretty well. Sorry if it didn't go the way you thought it would but I hope you guys really enjoyed it and watch for the chapters of my second story, TWO CAN PLAY IT THAT WAY. After that story is done I will be making a third story and a couple of one shots so watch. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
